Soul Wiggin
by Phoenixlight13
Summary: It's been years since Maka Albarn and her partner Soul Eater Evans fought the kishin. Now, in the midst of a dark era, new Meisters will rise, and black blood will take its toll once again. Following Soul Eater anime. On hiatus
1. The Beautiful Meister and her Partner

**Phoenix: Hi!**

**Maka: Huh? Isn't this supposed to be Soul Eater?**

**Phoenix: Weeeeelll, it's a Soul Eater cross-over...**

**Soul: Do we get any appearances?**

**Phoenix: I don't know yet ^_^;.**

**Soul: Not cool.**

**Phoenix: Well, I'm planning on other anime coming in, and you and your pals may get a mention...**

**Black Star: SWEET!**

**Phoenix: (Sigh) I don't own Soul Eater or any anime used in this.**

**Soul: Now sit back and enjoy the show.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist OST – Lurking<span>_

A rather large town hung quietly in a desert. The cool evening night gave refuge to those smarting from the heat in the day.

A single woman was walking through the town's streets alone. She was carrying only a purse with her and seemed slightly scared at walking alone.

Suddenly, a flame flickered in one of the lamps. The woman whipped around to see nothing was there. With a slightly quicker pace, the woman hurried to her destination.

_Fullmetal Alchemist OST – Spiral of Truth_

A malevolent grin spread in the shadows, and as the woman passed the grin, impossibly long iron claws slit her into pieces. Her blood splashed on the ground and the claws as her dead body parts landed on the ground.

A small glowing sphere rose from where her chest was. It was a cross between an ember and a sphere, and was blue. Hungrily, the being that had slashed her bounded out of the shadows and devoured the sphere.

"Hold it right there, pal," a calm voice ordered.

Now that the being was exposed, it was easy to see his features. He was a man wearing a tattered bear costume for some odd reason and had black hair and dark gray eyes. Long iron claws retracted into his fingers.

"Babuu the Ripper, we're here to take your soul," a female voice informed.

_Bleach OST – Number One (instrumental)_

Two people stepped into the light of the lamps. One was a beautiful teen girl with shoulder-length pink hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a long black trench coat, a pale tan shirt with a white shirt underneath, a rather short brown plaid skirt, white gloves and sneakers.

The other one was a quite handsome teen boy with spiky white hair and red eyes. He wore a black and gold jacket, red jeans, a pale yellow headband with the word "EAT" on it, and black and gold sneakers with the images of fangs on them.

Babuu merely smirked, bloodlust in his eyes.

"Are you going to come quietly, or do we have to rip your soul out?" the girl asked.

"Beauty, you know he's not going to come quietly," the boy reminded.

"Still worth a shot, Gasser," Beauty shot back.

Gasser smirked. One of his arms turned into a scythe's blade, black and red.

"Well, Babuu? Are you going to make this easy for us?" he asked.

_Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Tension Rising_

Babuu smirked then leapt at Beauty. At the same moment, the rest of Gasser turned into a scythe with a silver handle and a black and red blade. Gripping the blade tight, Beauty swung the moment Babuu reached them.

Blood spurted from Babuu's side as he fell, and a red spirit orb rose from his body. Gasser came out of scythe and nommed on the soul.

_End Soundtrack_

"That makes kishin soul #99. We're getting close to meeting our goal, Gasser," Beauty pointed out.

"Yep. Just one witch's soul and I'll become a Death Scythe," Gasser commented.

Beauty strolled up to a window, breathed on it, and wrote with her finger 42-42-564. Ripples emitted from the mirror and a man with spiky, wild purple hair with black highlights and wore armor appeared in the reflection.

"Ah, Ms. Beauty Albarn! It's great to see you this fine night," the man greeted.

"Mr. Bopatchiggler, I'm happy to report that Babuu the Ripper was killed without too many casualties," Beauty reported.

_Fullmetal Alchemist OST – Home ~en route to Risembool_

"I see…very good job, little Meister. Just one witch soul and your partner is an official Death Scythe," Bopatchiggler reminded.

Bopatchiggler resided in a spacious room that looked like a pale brown floor underneath a blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds. There was one other man in the room with him: a tall, handsome man with ice cream on his head, and wore a black and gold jacket, jeans and loafers.

"Yup! I'm a little excited," Beauty added.

"I'm interested in seeing how you'll find a witch's soul. It's not very easy nowadays," Bopatchiggler admitted.

"Beauty, by the way," the other man in the room asked, "were you injured fighting?"

Beauty's peppy grin turned into a solemn frown.

"No, Softon. Gasser and I are fine for the moment," she responded.

Softon nodded.

"Anyways, good luck, Beauty! I hope to see you soon with Gasser as a Death Scythe," Bopatchiggler hoped as the communication channel closed.

_Fullmetal Alchemist OST – Lurking_

The purple-haired man sighed and looked at Softon.

"It's been several years now. Is Beauty still giving you the cold shoulder?" Bopatchiggler asked.

"She's still torn up over losing her mom and dad a little. I know it's my fault for not telling her, but she's 15 now," Softon reminded.

Bopatchiggler shook his head wearily. "It's been way too long now. I understand learning one's parents are dead and have been for several years now is one thing, but she's a grown Meister now, she has to put the past behind," he commented.

Softon sighed softly. "Then let's watch and hope she does well."

_End OST_

Beauty and Gasser approached a large mansion on the outskirts of their city. There were pumpkin fields dotting the grounds that weren't paths.

"Kinda creepy. Perfect for a witch," Gasser remarked.

Beauty rolled her eyes. "Okay, we'll have to sneak in. It's obvious the witch will have traps and spells about her place," she planned.

Gasser, driven by hunger for the witch's soul, ignored his partner and ran towards the mansion in the shadows.

Beauty groaned. "Gasser, come back!" she shouted.

_Bleach OST – Comical World_

A beautiful dark-skinned woman with long violet hair and gold eyes, wearing a bikini, sat in a bathtub. (**A/N: Sorry for those who wanted to see you-know-who without the bikini. I wanted to keep it down to a T-rating, so I put her in a bikini)**

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, soap!" she chanted, and a bar of soap floated in mid-air above her.

Moments later, Gasser came crashing in through the skylight and onto the violet-haired woman.

"Huh?" the woman wondered in surprise.

Gasser looked up at the woman and instantly got a nosebleed.

"Oh great shinigami!" the white-haired teen shouted in shock.

"Well~! I never expected to see such a kid in my house," the woman chuckled.

Gasser leapt out of the tub and wiped his nosebleed away.

"I'm going to snatch your soul for my Meister!" he growled.

The woman merely got out of the bathtub like it was no big deal. Cue another nosebleed from Gasser.

"Oh~? You're here for my soul?" the woman asked, confused.

"Duh! I'm one witch's soul away from becoming a Death Scythe, and I'm not about to let this chance slip!" Gasser responded, lunging.

The woman grinned. "Pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween Cannon!"

Outside, Beauty watched as Gasser sailed out of the same skylight he entered the witch's house in. The pink-haired Meister groaned.

"_This witch soul better be worth the trouble_," she thought.

_Bleach OST – Splaaaash Boogie_

"Okay, here's the plan, we sneak in through this window…" Beauty began. Gasser nodded as he listened to the plan.

The purple-haired witch, now wearing a black dress chuckled behind the two, and Beauty looked behind her.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween Cannon~!"

Beauty and Gasser hit the ground moments later after being launched.

"Ow…!" Beauty whimpered in pain.

Moments later, the two decided a more direct approach. Beauty, gripping Gasser's Scythe form in hand, charged into the mansion, only to get launched by another of the witch's spells.

The witch giggled as she watched.

"Mya, ha, ha! Yoruichi likes this~!" Yoruichi sang.

"Beauty, are you okay?" Gasser asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, I've had worse spills," Beauty responded, getting up.

_End OST_

"Anyways, how do we get this one? It's obvious she's going to use that spell of hers every time to get away," Gasser reminded.

"We'll have to lure her into Death City then use the terrain to our advantage," Beauty decided.

Just then, Yoruichi began flying on her broom towards the city. Beauty facepalmed.

_Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack - Vim and Vigor_

"Great, she's going to attack the city," Gasser muttered. He turned into his scythe form and Beauty, gripping it tight, ran towards the city.

Yoruichi was merely walking around the city, enjoying the sights.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Was it the Meister and her weapon?

Yoruichi turned around and realized she was much closer than she expected. The girl leapt at Yoruichi and swung her scythe. The dark-skinned woman leapt out of the scythe's swing and onto a floating pumpkin.

Beauty narrowed her eyes in anger. "I should have guessed. You're not an ordinary witch," she spat.

"Well, of course~! No two witches are quite the same," Yoruichi informed.

Beauty leapt and slit the pumpkin in half, knocking Yoruichi to the ground.

With speed nigh immeasurable, Beauty zoomed towards the witch and sliced her in half. There was no blood, but she crumbled away and revealed a black soul. Gasser came out of scythe form and chomped on the soul.

Suddenly, he began to glow. Gasser grinned as power surged through him…or so he thought.

"Uh, you guys…" Bopatchiggler's voice sounded.

"What is it?" Beauty asked.

"That wasn't a witch's soul. That was an enchanted cat's soul…which she has eight more of," Bopatchiggler informed from a window.

Beauty facepalmed. "That means we have to collect 99 more souls!" she realized.

Gasser groaned. "Not cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul: You...kinda cut their fight with Yoruichi short.<strong>

**Phoenix: I know, I didn't like how drawn out Blair vs you and Maka was. Sorry!**

**Soul: Whatever.**

**Phoenix: Anyways, please review! This will be multi-chapter!**

**Black Star: Can I say the preview? Please?**

**Phoenix: Eh, why not?**

**Black Star: On the next chapter, a hyperactive knucklehead proves his salt...wait, I'm being replaced with a lookalike?**

**Phoenix: He was closest to you in personality, and I have plans for Lambada and Rem to show up later.**

**Maka: Next time, the hyperactive knucklehead appears! See ya then.**


	2. The Knucklehead Appears!

**Phoenix: Hello everyone!**

**Black Star: Now we get to see who replaces me in this story!**

**Phoenix: It shouldn't have been too obvious from the last chapter who's taking Black Star's place in this story, but yes, our favorite ninja is in his place.**

**Maka: How does that not surprise me?**

**Phoenix: However, I do need help for who would make a good Death the Kid. Please vote on my profile page! I already have the Patty-and-Liz for each charcter depending on whom you choose, but no guarantees they'll both be girls, or if one will even be a girl.**

**Beauty: So please vote! You get free cookies and cake if you do!**

**Soul: and now for the disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own Soul Eater or any anime/manga series used in this fanfic.**

**Phoenix: Now enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Spiral of Truth<span>_

Somewhere in Death City, the night seem to lay thinnest over a large building with a huge skylight. Several men wearing identical outfits were chatting, drinking and laughing.

At the lead of these men was a rather short but well-built man with messy black hair and glaring dark gray eyes.

Overhead on the top of the building, a teen with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black and orange jumpsuit of some kind, a blue headband with an iron plate on it, and blue sandals, crouched in anticipation. He held a pair of scythes connected by a chain.

"Remember, Naruto, their souls are all kishin eggs. We'll need his soul tonight," a female voice coming from the scythe reminded.

"I know, I know Sakura!" Naruto responded.

He crashed through the skylight and onto the table inside.

_Bleach OST – Ditty for Daddy_

"I am here to take your souls!" Naruto announced.

"Fire!" Al Capone ordered.

Naruto yelped in fear. "Sakura, smoke bomb mode!"

To make a long story short, Naruto fled the building after Sakura turned into a smoke bomb.

Naruto sat down near the docks after fleeing to safety. Sakura stood in front of him, annoyed. She had short pink hair, sea foam green eyes, and wore a tan shirt, a long skirt and sandals.

"Naruto, you messed it up, baka!" she shouted.

"Sorry, Sakura, but I couldn't help it! It was too fun to do!" Naruto gleefully responded.

Sakura sighed and paced away from Naruto.

"_I know Naruto's the last of the Uzumaki-Star Clan, but he should at least try to be more like a ninja!_" the pink-haired teen thought in annoyance.

_End OST_

* * *

><p>The next day, Bopatchiggler called Naruto and Sakura down to his "office".<p>

"I'm concerned about you two. Naruto, so far, you and Sakura haven't snagged a single soul," Bopatchiggler reminded.

"I know, I know!" Naruto spat.

Bopatchiggler sighed. "Naruto, I know you're descended from Black Star, so I know that you're bound to be hyper. That's why I have a special mission for you," he informed.

Naruto instantly paid attention.

"Now, in Bamboo Forest, a witch and her guardian have settled in there. I need both of you to go out and exterminate them," Bopatchiggler ordered.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because the guardian's soul is worth 99 souls, and with that combined with the witch's soul…" Bopatchiggler was cut off by Naruto gasping.

"No way!" he shouted.

"Yes way, now hurry along now!" Bopatchiggler ordered.

* * *

><p>A day later, Naruto was traveling through Bamboo Forest with Sakura.<p>

"This target must be strong. Naruto, you'll need to act like a real ninja. AKA, you have to be quiet," Sakura reminded.

"Relax, I can handle the guy," Naruto boasted. Sakura facepalmed.

Outside a small house, a guy with silver hair and wore some sort of mask and a ninja outfit of some sort slept. He suddenly awoke when Naruto and Sakura came into the clearing that had the house.

"Well, I didn't expect kids to try and enter this place," the man commented.

"Dang it, we couldn't have launched a silent attack anyways," Sakura muttered.

_Okami Soundtrack – Demon Lord Ninetails_

She transformed into the pair of scythes and Naruto and the silver-haired man dueled. The man was stronger than Naruto, but went easy on him.

Finally, with a loud clang, Naruto collapsed, dropping his weapon. Blood poured out of his side.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

The man sighed. "Just another flea to take out," he muttered.

Suddenly, Naruto twitched. A red aura started to surround him in the shape of a fox. He got up on all fours, and the man shuddered. Naruto's eyes were now red.

Sakura got out of weapon form and watched as Naruto proceeded to beat up the man.

"S-Stop! Don't hurt Kakashi!"

_End Music_

Naruto halted in his tracks and watched as a young girl with bluish-black hair and pale, pupiless violet eyes and wore a light purple tank top and shorts come darting out of the house and to Kakashi's side.

"She must be the witch!" Sakura realized.

"Please, don't hurt Kakashi! He's my friend, and I'd have no one left if he dies!" the girl pled.

The red aura around Naruto disappeared. "…okay, if that's what you want, kid," he decided.

Sakura was surprised as Naruto merely walked away like it was nothing.

* * *

><p><em><span>Okami Soundtrack – Promise<span>_

"Hey, Naruto?"

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Why did you let those two go?"

Naruto and Sakura were at the docks, staring at the sunset.

Naruto sighed. "Because I didn't want that kid to be alone," he admitted.

"But without the souls, we're practically going to fail again!" Sakura reminded.

"I don't care. I couldn't bear to see someone alone again," Naruto murmured.

"…_I get it now. Naruto may be a knucklehead and too energetic for his own good, but being an orphan must have taught him to have some chivalry of some sort…_" Sakura thought in surprise.

"Still…we're 100 souls short, so what are you going to tell Bopatchiggler?" the pinkette asked.

"I'll tell him that they were too strong for us and it would have been impossible to take their souls," Naruto responded.

Sakura smiled. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: Phew, that chapter is done with!<strong>

**Naruto: Are you going to make me say my english dub catchphrase?**

**Phoenix: Ugh, no. Even I hated it. Anyways, yes, the main meisters (Beauty, Naruto, the Death the Kid replacement and the Crona replacement who shall be female!) are descended from Maka, Black Star, Death Jr., and Crona respectively. The weapons will be their girlfriend/boyfriend, unless it turns out we have a Death Jr. replacement whose Patty and Liz weapons are both boys. In that case, whoever plays Death the Kid shall fall in love with whoever plays Crona.**

**Death Jr.: So, that leaves my intro chapter then.**

**Phoenix: Yup! I do need to pick someone to be in your place, so please vote, people!**

**Maka: You get free cookies and cake!**

**Soul: Next time on Soul Wiggin, Bopatchiggler's son appears! Is he the perfect meister?**

**Phoenix: And I promise to make the Death the Kid person stay in Death Jr's character as much as possible!**


	3. Two Pairs of Guns

**Maka: Welcome back to Soul Wiggin!**

**Soul: Not cool guys. Only kyuubifan55 voted, so that user gets free cookies and cake.**

**Maka: Seeing as how we had a three-way tie, we went with Yusei. Don't worry, the other characters in the poll will make their appearance soon, just not yet.**

**Phoenix: I'm planning on having Light be this story's Ragnarok, so he'll pop up soon. The rest, I'll have to think about.**

**Maka: Also, there will now be footnotes so you can understand what's going on if you don't know too much of what goes on.**

**Phoenix: I don't own Soul Eater, Bo7, or any other franchise used in this fic.**

**Maka: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Spiral of Truth<span>_

Stars gleamed over Death City. The lamps flickered softly off for some unknown reason.

Through a street, a man dressed as a canine of some sort carrying a large sack ran. He looked nervous and scared.

Not too far behind on his trail was a handsome young man whose features were hidden by the shadows. He carried a pair of guns with him.

Finally, the thief was cornered. "Lupin the Thief, you are under arrest for theft and property damage," the young man accused. A cloud that was hiding the moon passed and a shaft of moonlight hit the young man.

He had night black, almost crab-shaped, gold highlighted hair with the upper layer pointing upwards and the lower layer pointing downwards, and cobalt blue eyes.

He wore a black tux with symmetrical white stripes on it, amber gems and a white shirt underneath, black pants, brown gloves with a large amber gem on top of each of the gloves and black sneakers. In his hands were two identical silver guns.

Suddenly, the guns flew out of the man's hands and turned into two people.

One was a guy about the cobalt-eyed man's age and height with shoulder-length blue hair, gray eyes and wore a blue short-sleeved shirt with a white strip going across the chest, jeans and sneakers.

The other was a beautiful young woman with cherry-pinkish-red hair, brown eyes, and wore some kind of dress with an undershirt, sandals, and a beautiful necklace with an emerald in the center.

Lupin whimpered slightly as the cobalt-eyed man came up to him.

_End OST_

"Yusei, do we need to help?" the woman asked.

"No, Akiza, Bruno. I can handle this one," Yusei responded. He lifted Lupin off the ground by the thief's throat.

"Good-bye, Lupin the Thief," Yusei darkly chuckled, his eyes showing dark sclera for just a moment, before sparks flew off Yusei's gloved hand and blood started flying out of Lupin's mouth(1). Within a few moments, Lupin gave a sputtering croak before Yusei let go of him. A red soul floated out of Lupin's mouth, only to be caught by Yusei.

"Okay, which of you has the least amount of souls?" he asked.

"Me," Bruno admitted. Yusei tossed Bruno the soul.

As Bruno devoured the soul, Yusei stared at the night sky.

"It's so boring in this city…" he muttered.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bopatchiggler was talking with Yusei.<p>

"So, that's soul #20 for Bruno?" Bopatchiggler guessed.

"Yup. 79 more souls to go for each of them," Yusei responded.

"Good. By the way…how're things going with your inner monsters?" Bopatchiggler asked.

_Okami Soundtrack – Promise_

Yusei frowned. "Not good. Last night, my inner Dark Signer threatened to come out again," he admitted.

"Again? Is the seal starting to fade already?" Bopatchiggler asked.

"No, I don't think so," Yusei responded. He lifted his shirt off and, on his chest, was a black skull-shaped mark. Bopatchiggler checked the mark carefully.

"Okay, there's no fading. You should be good for a few more months," the purple-haired man decided. Yusei got his shirt back on.

"The only thing I can think of is something else is wrong. I know you don't like talking about it, but the only way to keep them under control is to keep hunting for kishin eggs. Seeing death and destruction could help curve their appetite for destruction," Bopatchiggler suggested.

_End Soundtrack_

Yusei nodded.

"I'm assigning you to take down a pharaoh's mummy in the desert. If possible, recruit anyone who seems like a good Meister," Bopatchiggler ordered.

* * *

><p>Soon, Yusei was riding some sort of red motorcycle(2), Bruno and Akiza in gun form laying safely in a backpack Yusei was carrying along with him, towards a large pyramid.<p>

"_Sooo, what's up, baka?_" a voice called in Yusei's head.

"_Great. My inner Hollow. What now?_" Yusei silently questioned.

"_Just came to annoy you,_" Hollow-Yusei sneered.

Yusei rolled his eyes. "_Listen, do you mind? I don't want to crash because I was talking with you,_" he reminded.

"_Awww, that's not fun,_" Hollow-Yusei whined but quickly vanished.

Yusei sighed. He knew the real reason why his inner demons were starting to bother him more and more, but he dare not tell Bopatchiggler in case his guardian was frightened by the reason.

Yusei was, after all, the descendent of Death the Kid, a Shinigami(3), so it'd be obvious he'd have some powers, but ever since Yusei could remember, he had hidden within himself five different monsters: the 10-Tailed Wolf, two monstrous versions of himself infused with two different dragons, his inner Hollow and his inner Dark Signer(4).

"_And Bopatchiggler took me in when I was a kid. I haven't told him the full truth, but…_" Yusei frowned.

_Okami OST – Oni Island_

Soon, he had arrived at the pyramid. He took Bruno and Akiza, still in gun form, out of his backpack, and walked into the pyramid.

"_It's way too quiet,_" a menacing growl sounded in Yusei's head.

"_Perfect. What now, 10-Tails?_" Yusei thought in annoyance.

"_There's something not right here. Watch yourself, kid,_" 10-Tails warned.

Yusei shivered slightly as he walked into the pyramid. Dank halls were lit dimly with torches.

"_I don't like the look of this place,_" Bruno muttered.

"I know, Bruno, but this is a mission from Bopatchiggler, and we need the souls," Yusei agreed.

"_Did he say how many souls the target was worth?_" Akiza asked.

"No. I wonder if the person we're supposed to kill is even a kishin egg," Yusei admitted.

Soon, Yusei had found himself in what he guessed was the burial room for the Pharaoh. A large coffin sat upright at the far end of the room.

"_I bet your monster is in the coffin,_" Hollow-Yusei guessed.

Suddenly, the coffin creaked open. Inside was a large zombie-mummy thing.

"Geez, that thing's ugly," Yusei commented.

The zombie staggered towards Yusei, who shot at it repeatedly until it fell. By accident, a stray bullet hit the coffin and it fell onto the zombie. Two red souls floated out. Akiza and Bruno got out of weapon form and nommed on the souls.

Yusei looked at the far end of the room again and noticed a small, gold box(5). Curiously, Yusei picked it up, and felt a cold breeze brush pass him.

_Super Paper Mario Soundtrack – Soft Light_

"_Ye who are descended from the Shinigami of old, I welcome thee. This box holds the spirit of the Pharaoh within. You must take his spirit back to Death City to the one who awaits destiny,_" an ancient voice whispered in Yusei's ear. (6)

"Yusei, you coming?" Bruno asked.

Picking up the golden box, Yusei nodded.

* * *

><p>A day or two later, Yusei arrived back at Death City and was in Bopatchiggler's 'office'.<p>

"So, you beat him?" Bopatchiggler asked.

"Yeah. Was that a test of yours?" Yusei guessed.

"Yes," Bopatchiggler responded. He then noticed the box Yusei held.

"That was in the tomb, wasn't it?" the older man guessed.

"Yes. After I killed the zombie, an ancient voice of some sort whispered to me that I had to take this with me, but I'm unsure of what to do with it," Yusei admitted.

Bopatchiggler sighed. "I don't know either. By the way, we had three new students enroll in the academy yesterday. Perhaps you could give the box to one of the students?"

Yusei shrugged.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Hum of the Streets<span>_

Yugi hurried to the school, carrying two similar guns that looked like Yusei's, but had white stars on the barrels.

"_Geez, Yugi, we're going to be late!_" a somewhat young-sounding voice reminded.

"I know! Sorry Yuma, Jaden!" Yugi apologized. A few moments later, he ran into Beauty.

"Oof!" Yugi squeaked, dropping the guns.

The guns turned into two people: one had hair similar to Yusei's, but was mainly black with two pink spikes in the front, with light purple eyes, and wore a green shirt under a red jacket, jeans, sneakers, and had some sort of scouter on.

The other had brown hair with a lighter shade on top, brown eyes, and wore a black shirt, white pants and sneakers.

"Ah! Yugi!" Beauty greeted.

"Sorry, onee-chan(7)! I didn't want to be late," Yugi apologized, standing up.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi," Beauty reassured.

"Hey, Beauty!" the brown-haired teen greeted.

"Morning Jaden, Yuma," Beauty greeted, walking the three inside.

"So, any mail for us?" Yuma asked.

"As matter of fact, yeah. A gold box came in the mail for you, Yugi," Beauty responded.

"I'll check it out after school. I'm already going to be in enough trouble if we don't get to class," Yugi decided.

Gasser quickly hurried up to Beauty. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized.

Beauty rolled her eyes. "Everyone's assuming they're late today," she muttered.

"So I'm not?" Gasser asked.

Beauty nodded. "Yoruichi told me the news this morning," she admitted.

"What news?" Yugi asked.

"Professor Cid is dead," Beauty responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: Phew, that chapter is done with.<strong>

**Soul: Here are the notes:**

**1: This is similar to how Scar from Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood killed his enemies due to his psuedo-alchemy. While a throat was a target, he often went for the head.**

**2: Yusei's duel runner or D-wheel depending on if you prefer the dub or sub.**

**3: I think that's how Death the Kid and his kind are called in Soul Eater, but I'm not exactly sure.**

**4: In order of reference: 10-Tails is the ultimate Tailed Beast in Naruto, but I'm guessing it's a wolf, as we have not seen any canine Tailed Beast yet, the two monsterous versions of Yusei are him infused with the Crimson Dragon and Stardust Dragon (don't ask. I somehow love the idea of Yusei being part dragon for some odd reason), the inner Hollow is a reference to the Visoreds/Vizards in Bleach, who have Hollow powers (Hollow = bad spirits in the shape of monsters with white masks and a hole somewhere on them), and the inner Dark Signer is a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's season 1 baddies, the Dark Signers. (again, I love the idea of Dark Signer Yusei for some odd reason)**

**5: It's the box that held Atem/Yami/Dark Yugi's Millennium Puzzle until Yugi solved the puzzle.**

**6: A reference to how when Yugi's grandpa found the box in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, he saw Atem for a moment. Here, Yusei heard Atem's voice.**

**7: Onee-chan is how you adress an older sister in Japan, and why Yugi calls Beauty onee-chan will be revealed very soon...**

**Phoenix: Also, some quick things: yes Yoruichi is staying with Beauty and Gasser, like how Blair stayed with Maka and Soul, and yes I'm using a Cid from Final Fantasy, though I'll leave you to debate over which Cid I'm using.**

**Maka: So, Yugi is the fourth Meister?**

**Phoenix: No, actually. He and Yusei both count as the third Meister, which means...**

**Crona: W-Whoever replaces me will be the fourth one?**

**Phoenix: Correct!**

**Maka: So, next time, we'll be looking for whoever killed Professor Cid! See ya then!**


	4. Graveyard Nightmare

**Phoenix: Greetings, anime and manga fans!**

**Maka: Phoenix-sensei, I have a question: who will Crona's replacement/descendent fall in love with?**

**Phoenix: Crona's replacement shall fall in love with...hmm. I will say this right now, the Crona for this story is confirmed to be Rurichiyo, the filler character from Bleach. She will fall in love with Yugi, I confirm it.**

**Soul: Which means, as of now, we have BeautyXGasser, NarutoXSakura, YuseiXAkiza, implied BeautyXYusei, and RurichiyoXYugi. Who will love Bruno, Yuma and Jaden?**

**Phoenix: O.O You dare reveal my pairings? You must die!**

**(Phoenix chases Soul)**

**Blair: Nya! They're hilarious!**

**Maka: Okay...anyways, at the moment, Bruno is supposed to be in love with a new Meister that's coming up, who shall be...none other than Sherry!**

**Phoenix: Huff...yes, I support BrunoXSherry! (Collapses)**

**Maka: O.O;. Author down! Author down!**

**Blair: Meanwhile, Luna and Leo shall make an appearance with a girl Meister. Luna shall fall in love with Yuma, and the girl Meister (Alexis) will be Jaden's lover, nya~.**

**Soul: Geez you guys put up spoilers!**

**Tsubaki: Phoenix does not own Soul Eater or any anime, manga or video games used in this fic. They belong to their creators.**

**Soul: Now please enjoy the show before Phoenix comes around and kills us for the spoilers!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Spiral of Truth<span>_

The boys around Beauty froze in their tracks.

"What? Cid has been murdered?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah. Last night, a Meister found his body while looking for kishin eggs," Beauty responded.

"What was the damage?" Yuma asked.

"Pierced through the head with a sword, believe it or not," Beauty answered.

"Ouch. That had to hurt," Gasser commented.

Beauty nodded, tensely. "Bopatchiggler had to issue a warning that no Meister or weapon is allowed on the streets after dark until the issue is resolved(1)," she added.

Yugi shivered. Whoever wanted Cid dead must have a pretty big reason to do so. He was well-liked among the students and one of the best teachers, so who would kill him?

_End OST_

* * *

><p>Beauty took her seat next to Gasser in the classroom that Cid taught in. She shivered at the silence in the classroom as students filed in. No one dare talk, and Beauty spotted one or two praying that Cid was resting in peace.<p>

"Hey, Beauty," Naruto greeted, sitting next to Gasser.

"Oh, hey, Naruto. I guess you heard the news?" Beauty guessed.

"Yeah. I never thought someone would want Cid dead," Naruto admitted.

Sakura took her seat next to Naruto. She looked slightly scared, but the pinkette looked mad as well.

"Beauty, Gasser, tell Yugi that we need to search for Cid's killer tonight," she ordered.

"We what? Why can't we just leave that matter alone?" Gasser asked.

"Because someone killed one of our teachers, and I bet a witch's soul it was a kishin," Naruto pointed out.

"And why do we have to bring Yugi?" Beauty asked, a hint of anger in her tone.

"Because he's new, and Yuma and Jaden will need the kishin egg souls(2)," Naruto responded.

"Naruto, you're my friend and all, but you're crazy," Beauty pointed out.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Lurking<span>_

That night, lanterns hung quietly from their posts. Beauty, Gasser, Naruto, Sakura, Yugi, Yuma and Jaden walked through the streets quietly.

"So, Yugi, what was in the mail for you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, there was this pyramid put into different pieces, like a puzzle. I put it together after I had dinner," Yugi explained.

Around his neck on a chain was a small, upside-down golden pyramid with a primitive-looking eye on it(3).

"It looks cool. Who sent it?" Sakura asked.

"I have no clue. All I know is it came with a note: _Take care of the contents within_," Yugi explained.

"Interesting," Sakura noted.

"I suggest we check the graveyard first. I have a feeling we may find something there," Beauty suggested.

_End OST_

* * *

><p>At the graveyard, an eerie wind blew.<p>

"_Amaterasu(4), protect us now,_" Beauty silently hoped.

"Beauty, are you okay?" Gasser asked.

"Just a little scared," Beauty admitted, "I haven't been to the graveyard at night."

Gasser's red eyes softened.

"I know, but don't worry. You have two other Meisters backing you up," he pointed out.

At that moment, Naruto leapt onto a tombstone and shouted, "YAHOO! I'M GOING TO FIND WHOEVER KILLED CID AND BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HIM(5)!" A few moments later, the tombstone crumbled beneath Naruto's feet and he fell onto the ground. Sakura groaned in embarrassment, Yuma and Jaden laughed at the scene, while Yugi could only stare.

"Well…okay, one Meister, four weapon partners and a knucklehead(6), but I digress," Gasser admitted. Beauty chuckled softly.

"Okay, Gas-can," she murmured.

Suddenly, a large rumble made the group jump in surprise.

"What was that?" Naruto shouted, still getting the dirt off him from falling.

"My guess is the one who killed Cid," Beauty guessed. Gasser turned into his scythe form, which Beauty grabbed.

Naruto nodded quickly as Sakura turned into a large, golden shuriken and rested in Naruto's hands.

Yuma and Jaden wasted no time getting into gun form and resting in Yugi's hands.

Out of the shadows was a humanoid shaped figure. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but the three Meisters doubted it would have fit him anyways, because he looked slightly monstrous.

_Bleach OST - Treachery_

This man had a normal left arm, but an oversized, pale blue, twisted-looking arm, as if it had been crystallized, and his whole head, minus his face, was crystallized, possibly. The man's feet were now talon-shaped from the weird stuff on him, and to top it off, he was freaking sparkling(7).

"Don't tell me we're putting vampires in this now!" Beauty groaned.

"Vampires aren't supposed to sparkle(8)!" Naruto shouted in agreement.

"Not cool, author," Gasser pointed out.

"Hmph. I am not some blood-sucking disco ball," the man responded with a slightly echoic(9) voice.

Beauty froze and rigidly glanced at Naruto and Yugi. Naruto was gripping his weapon tight, while poor Yugi looked frightened.

"P-Professor Cid?" Beauty dared to ask.

"Of course. You were always my brightest student, Beauty Albarn(10)," Cid(11) responded.

Beauty gripped her weapon harder. "How? Who resurrected you?" she questioned.

"Such questions are irreverent. I have orders to kill you, and I shall go through with those orders!" Cid shouted.

Naruto dashed forward and tried to slash Cid's chest. The transformed man merely leapt a few feet in the air and brought a talon down on Naruto's head. The blonde ninja yelped slightly in pain as blood trickled down his face, then retaliated by throwing the shuriken.

Cid stepped to the side, grabbed Naruto and flung him half-way across the graveyard.

"_Naruto_!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, great, the knucklehead's getting himself killed," Beauty groaned. Without another word, she leapt at Cid and swung.

Cid grabbed the blade and lifted Beauty, still holding the scythe, in the air.

"Pathetic girl. I am not the same person you remember," the revived man sneered.

"NOW, YUGI!" Beauty shouted.

Cid's eyes widened before two bullets struck him. One in his hand and one in his chest.

Beauty landed softly on the ground as Cid fell onto the ground.

_End OST_

"Hey, Naruto, are you okay?" Beauty asked as Sakura came out of weapon form.

Naruto stood up and rested a hand to his head. Blood trickled down his forehead and down his arm, but he seemed okay otherwise.

"I'll be okay, just a few bruises," Naruto informed.

"You knucklehead! You're bleeding!" Sakura scolded, hurrying to Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his forehead, and to Sakura's surprise, the bleeding had stopped(12).

"That's odd…" Sakura murmured.

"What is it, Sakura?" Naruto asked, clearly oblivious to the pinkette's confusion.

"Er, nothing," Sakura responded.

Beauty walked over to Cid.

"What do you want?" Cid asked.

"Who killed you, then made you a monster?" Beauty asked.

"I've sworn to secrecy, but look for a building with stitches on it(13)," Cid responded.

Beauty raised her head to the starry night.

"Come on guys, we've got a murderer to find," she ordered.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Spiral of Truth<span>_

Meanwhile, inside a building with stitches on it, a man with ghostly white skin and wore a black and white outfit of some sort, wearing some sort of mask, typed away at a computer.

"Hmm…interesting, they beat Cid. Oh well, perhaps they'll be worth the trouble," he decided, his voice thick with insane glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul: Here are the notes:<strong>

**1: This was not in the series, I believe, but it was added in this story because even though Bopatchiggler has a school/army of Meisters and Weapons to take out anyone he wants, he's still protective of them and doesn't want anymore death on his grounds.**

**2: Yuma and Jaden have only acquired one soul each at the moment.**

**3: The Millennium FREAKING Puzzle. To those who've watched the original Yu-Gi-Oh!, this should be easy to spot. To those who don't know squat, the Millennium Puzzle houses Atem, an ancient Pharaoh's spirit who couldn't remember anything until he regained his memories thanks to Yugi. Atem shall make an appearence soon, along with a love interest (geez, I'm putting up pairings left and right!).**

**4:Amaterasu, or Okami Amaterasu/Omikami Amaterasu if you want to get technical, is the goddess of the sun in Shinto mythology. She is referred to Okami Amaterasu in Okami for the PS2 and Wii and Okamiden for the DS, which are games based rather loosely off Amaterasu's legend, which is an underrated game to those not in the know.**

**5: Black Star in the english dub often went YAHOO!, which will be Naruto's verbal tic from time to time, but no promises.**

**6: Calling Naruto a knucklehead is rather normal when you consider who he is. Calling him a knucklehead can be severe depending on how you say/shout it.**

**7: Those who've played Final Fantasy XIII far enough will remember Cid, who went into a Cie'th like form. I think it's simliar to his, but I can't remember. The sparkling I added because...**

**8: TWILIGHT MADE VAMPIRES SPARKLE. Can you tell I don't like that? I made fun of it for a few lines, and I promise there shall be Twilight bashing.**

**9: Bleach fans, those who know Hollowfication will recognize the echoey effect here. Me like it.**

**10: The main characters will more or less retain the last names of the heroes they replace more or less. As such, while you will see Beauty Albarn, Naruto shall bear the long last name of Uzumaki-Star. Though he'll either use the last name Uzumaki or Star whenever he need to unless it's a very formal occasion and must use his entire name.**

**11: YES, it's the Cid from FFXIII. Could you tell from note 7?**

**12: As you guess, yup, Naruto has the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him, but it's not the only fox inside there. (coughcoughOkami'sNinetailsaswell!cough)**

**13: Ah, Dr. Stein's house hasn't changed a bit. Beautiful, isn't it?**

**Death the Kid: Huh. The notes stop on 13. Quite an unlucky number.**

**Yami Phoenix: What did you guys do to make my hikari faint?**

**Soul: OH NO.**

**(Phoenix stands up with her Yami at her side)**

**Phoenix: You are in soooo much trouble, buster.**

**Maka: Uh-oh...**

**Tsubaki: This will not end well.**

**Blair: Next time on Soul Wiggin, a familiar face to Bleach fans fights Beauty and her group! Is this the man who transformed Cid?**

**Phoenix: DIE, SOUL, DIE!**

**Maka: Oh no, I'd better seperate those two and quick!**

**Yoruichi: See ya next time, everyone~!**


	5. Clash at Midnight

**Phoenix: Greetings everyone!**

**Maka: So now, we end the mission to find Cid's murderer.**

**Soul: Plus, kyuubifan55, you are correct. Cid's murder was, in fact, Hichigo/Hollow Ichigo/Shirosaki/whatever fan name you can think of.**

**Ichigo: Wait, why is he in the story first?**

**Phoenix: Don't worry, Ichigo, you'll appear later, I promise. But for now, we've got a story to write!**

**Yoruichi: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own Soul Eater, Bo-bobo, Bleach, or any anime used or mentioned in this fic.**

**Phoenix: Now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Lurking<span>_

Bopatchiggler watched as Beauty and her group marched onwards to find the building Cid had spoken of from his mirror.

"So, you're sending them on a death trip?"

Bopatchiggler twitched, then looked over his shoulder to see Yusei, Bruno and Akiza entering the room.

"I prefer to call it extra credit(1). Beauty's had to start all over again after taking one of Yoruichi's lives, Naruto hasn't snagged a single soul, and Yugi is our newest Meister," Bopatchiggler reminded.

"You know we promised to leave that being alone. He's going to kill them," Yusei calmly pointed out.

"Um, excuse me for intruding and all, but who are you guys talking about?" Akiza asked.

"Long ago, Maka Albarn, Black Star and their partners followed very much the same path our young charges are taking right now, only without a Meister like Yugi. Coincidentally, the teacher that had been murdered then was named Sid, but with an S instead of a C. They challenged Professor Franken Stein, who had killed and resurrected their teacher, and had been given the chance to fight him," Bopatchiggler explained.

"So did they win?" Bruno asked.

"Depends on what you mean by that. Stein was too powerful for them to beat, so he surrendered so they could retain some pride(2). Many years later, after the head Kishin, then someone named Asura, was killed, Stein had been murdered by an insane madman known only as Szayel Apporo Grantz(3)," Bopatchiggler responded.

"So they're going to face off against a man who killed someone two of the three Legendary Meisters couldn't beat long ago?" Akiza assumed.

"Actually, a few years ago, a being entirely in white, as I recall, murdered Szayel. He and I promised as long as we didn't invade each other's grounds, no blood would be shed between us. This man, as I recall, bore the savagery of a starved kishin but the appearance of a human in white," Bopatchiggler recalled.

"I met him once before you two became my partners. He wasn't your average human…in fact, I don't think he's even human. He normally appears as a human, but he can turn into two different creatures, each bone white: a slightly humanoid lizard thing with red stripes, and a literal bull-headed man with a long sword(4)," Yusei recalled, remembering the day all too well for his own good.

"So…they're going to fight the killer of the killer of the man who beat two of the three Legendary Meisters(5)?" Akiza recapped.

Bopatchiggler nodded.

"You're insane, you know that?" Akiza shouted.

"They need to learn how to fight. I doubt he'll even register them as threats," Bopatchiggler dismissed.

"But…!" Akiza began, but Yusei held out an arm to bar her from arguing any further.

"Enough, Akiza. I trust my father's judgment, and I trust it even now," Yusei reminded.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Spiral of Truth<span>_

Beauty, Yugi, Naruto and their weapons soon arrived at a building with stitches all over.

"So, this building belongs to the one who killed Cid?" Naruto asked.

"Seems like it," Gasser agreed.

Beauty nodded. "It almost seems like déjà vu for some reason," she admitted.

"I doubt it. We haven't been this far in town at dark," Naruto commented.

Gasser shrugged. "I don't know and I don't really care," he muttered.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, revealing a tall figure in the doorway.

He was slightly handsome and at least a few years older than Beauty or Naruto. He had pure white skin, white spiky hair, yellow eyes with black sclera, black nails, and wore a pure white kimono with a black sash tied around his waist, black socks, sandals, and slung over his back was a possible large sword wrapped in black cloth(6).

"Whoa…" Beauty gasped.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A bunch of pipsqueaks?" the man guessed, a psychotic grin spreading on his face. His voice was slightly echoic and slightly high-pitched, which started to scare Yugi.

"We're not pipsqueaks! We're from the DWMA! The Death Weapon Meister Academy!" Naruto boasted.

_End OST_

"Oh? So you're one of Bopatchiggler's pals? Well, I'm glad to see he raised some brats right," the mysterious man sneered.

"Who are you?" Yuma asked.

"I go by quite a few names. Hollow Ichigo, Hichigo, Shirosaki, etc., but I'd prefer it if you call me Shiro(7)," the man responded.

"Shiro. A fitting name for someone like you," Gasser commented.

Shiro smirked and took his sword out. The cloth unraveled to reveal a silver elegant cleaver with a black blade(8).

"Eep!" Jaden squeaked in surprise.

"If you guys are Meisters, then prove it!" Shiro shouted, lunging at Naruto.

Sakura instantly turned into a pair of scythes connected by a chain and rested in Naruto's hands. The blonde ninja swung one scythe towards Shiro, which appeared to connect with his head. The eerie warrior flinched and skidded to a stop and raced a hand to his head.

"Did I get him?" Naruto wondered.

A moment later, Shiro lowered his hand. No damage was noticeable on him.

"Sorry, brats. You'll have to do better than that," he sneered.

"Is this guy for real?" Yuma muttered.

Gasser turned into a scythe and rested in Beauty's hands.

"Naruto should have this battle to fight. He has not snagged a soul, and if this man turns out to be a kishin egg, then he'll need the soul," she decided.

"But what about you? You've had to start over since you accidentally snagged one of Yoruichi's souls, right? Shouldn't you need the soul as well?" Jaden asked.

Beauty sighed. "I'm more skilled than Naruto, I think. I came closer to 99 kishin eggs and one witch's soul than he has, and I know there will be more kishin eggs no matter what, so it's not a big deal for me," she admitted.

"_But if Naruto is about to get himself killed for the umpteenth time, then we'll jump in and save his butt_," Gasser reminded.

_Bleach OST – Treachery_

Naruto yelped in pain as Shiro slashed the ninja's shoulder.

"Come on, come on, be more challenging!" Shiro taunted.

Naruto grabbed his shoulder in pain. Already, Shiro had withstood any blows Naruto delivered and was seemingly uninjured. Naruto was bleeding from his side and now his shoulder.

"_Feh. Quite the situation you got yourself into, kit,_" a voice snarled in Naruto's head(9).

"_Who are you?_" Naruto silently questioned.

"_Don't you mean…who we are?_" a feminine voice questioned, dripping with malice(10).

Naruto shivered and clenched his weapon tighter.

"_I don't know who you two are in my head, but buzz off! I'm trying to fight my teacher's murderer!_" he silently shouted.

"_Just keep an eye open and listen carefully, kit. One day, you'll need us more than you'll admit,_" the first voice hissed in warning before falling silent.

"I'm getting bored with this fight. Might as well finish it," Shiro muttered.

Raising his sword, Shiro shouted, "Getsuga Tensho(11)!" and swung. A white shockwave streaked towards Naruto. Timidly, the ninja put up his scythe in defense as it collided with him and knocked him back into the ground.

"Naruto!" Jaden shouted in shock.

Beauty stepped in front of Naruto, who had lost consciousness.

"A new kid, eh? I meant to ask the last brat his name, but I never got to. What's your name, kid?" Shiro asked.

"The name's Beauty Albarn, descendant of the famous Scythe Meister Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans! Shiro, I'm here to take revenge for my teacher!" Beauty boldly responded.

Shiro smirked. "_Maka and Soul's granddaughter(12), eh? Then I underestimated them,_" he thought in growing insane glee.

"Then who are your friends? Let me guess, the ninja's Black Star and Tsubaki's grandson, and the kid with the tri-colored hair is Death the Kid and Liz Thompson's grandson(13)," Shiro guessed.

"Close. I hold no relationship to the Shinigami that protected the world long ago," Yugi responded.

"You've done your homework. Smart of you, but that won't prepare you for your beating," Beauty taunted.

_Bleach OST – Invasion_

Shiro's smirk grew and lunged for Beauty. The Meister blocked his attack with the hilt of her scythe and swung for Shiro's chest.

The possibly insane being leapt backwards and fired off a Getsuga Tensho. Beauty sidestepped the attack and lunged for Shiro. The man brought his blade close and it collided with the scythe's blade.

"_Beauty, we're not going to win if we keep this up,_" Gasser reminded.

"_Should we try Soul Resonance?_" Beauty wondered. A reflection of Gasser appeared in the scythe's blade and nodded.

Beauty leapt back and faced Shiro, readying her blade.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" Beauty shouted. Bright, white electricity crackled under Beauty's feet and stretched towards the sky. Shiro watched with interest.

"_So they figured out Soul Resonance? Interesting,_" he thought in growing glee.

"Taste my fury! Witch Hunter!" Beauty shouted, swinging her scythe towards Shiro.

To say total chaos happened was an understatement. The white shockwave screamed towards Shiro as bright light engulfed the streets. Sakura pulled Naruto onto the rooftops, while Jaden, Yuma and Yugi leapt out of the light.

"Holy mother of Gekigami(14), she pulled the move off!" Sakura panted.

"She is Maka's granddaughter alright," Yuma agreed.

When the light died down, it revealed a tired Beauty, a worn-out Gasser in human form, and Shiro, who was bleeding from his shoulders and had a broken sword.

"Dang it. You broke my sword," Shiro cursed.

"Don't tell me he's still standing!" Jaden groaned.

"That is enough, all of you."

_Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Missing You_

Beauty turned around and saw Bopatchiggler walking up to them.

"Bopatchiggler, thank goodness you're here!" Yugi sighed in relief.

"Beauty, Yugi and Naruto…is Naruto okay?" Bopatchiggler asked.

"I'm okay," Naruto wheezed, managing to sit up. His wounds had mysteriously closed, but he still had some blood on him.

"All three of you did quite well tonight. Beauty, Naruto, when your grandparents were your ages, they didn't even manage to scratch Stein, and I'm impressed to know that the bond between your families still holds well, even after so many decades have passed," Bopatchiggler praised.

Yugi hung his head in shame. "Bopatchiggler-sama, I know I did the worst out of my partners tonight," he admitted.

"What? You did poorly? I must have missed that after you saved Beauty from Cid's wrath," Bopatchiggler reminded.

Yugi looked at the purple-haired man. "I didn't even fight much. Please, Bopatchiggler-sama, let me do what I can to make up for it," he pled.

"Yugi, I refuse to put you on any other assignments for a while. You couldn't fight because Naruto and Beauty wanted revenge the most dearly, as their grandparents lost their teacher a long time ago and they felt guilty. Isn't that right?" Bopatchiggler asked.

Naruto and Beauty nodded, feeling ashamed.

"We're in trouble now, aren't we?" Sakura guessed.

"No, I'm willing to let this one pass. Shiro, would you like to teach at the DWMA?" Bopatchiggler offered.

Shiro blinked in surprise, then nodded.

"Why not? I may be able to teach these kids a thing or two about fighting," he decided.

"Then it's settled. Starting tomorrow, Shiro will replace Cid as your teacher," Bopatchiggler reminded the group.

Beauty sighed. "Okay, Bopatchiggler. I'll trust your judgment on this one," she murmured.

* * *

><p>Yusei watched the scene from the 'office' and sighed.<p>

"Dad really knows how to get new teachers," he muttered.

"Yusei, I don't trust your dad's judgment for once. I'd never thought I'd say this, but we should enroll in the academy officially," Akiza pled.

Yusei nodded. "I know he won't like it, but…something's telling me to try to help Beauty and her friends. Maybe it's the fact I'm Death the Kid and Liz Thompson's grandson, and Beauty and Naruto are descended from Maka and Black Star, but there's no way I'm letting them fight alone," he decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: End of chapter and sorta mini-arc thing!<strong>

**Maka: Here are the notes:**

**1: That's what he said (shot for Chuggaaconroy reference)**

**2: Not exactly true, but kinda what I guess Stein did.**

**3: Szayel is the 8th, or Octava, Espada in Bleach. He is by far the creepiest Espada, next to Number 2 (lol) Baraggan, because he is a mad scientist (emphasis on mad) and his resurreccion allows him to...urk...impregnate his enemy and come back to life. Nightmare Fuel Unleaded.**

**4: Yes, it's who you've been waiting for...**

**5: Maka, Black Star and Death the Kid are known as the Legendary Meisters. Duh.**

**6: Yup, it's our favorite psycho Hollow!**

**7: There are many fan names for him, but I like calling him Shiro (Japanese for white) because it fits him.**

**8: His version of Zangetsu (Slaying Moon).**

**9: Kyuubi no Yoko! Nine-Tailed Fox from Naruto to those who don't know.**

**10: Our favorite evil golden fox who pretended to be a goddess, Ninetails from Okami!**

**11: Bleach fans will know this is the signature move of Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo. Getsuga Tensho means Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer.**

**12: This officially proves in this fic, Beauty is Maka and Soul's granddaughter. This fic takes place a long time after Maka and Soul did their part in protecting the world from kishin.**

**13: Yes, I support Black StarXTsubaki and Death the KidXLiz.**

**14: Gekigami is the god of thunder from Okami/Okamiden. I dunno too much about him otherwise.**

**Black Star: So now we get Naruto and Gasser vs Yusei, Bruno and Akiza? I hope Naruto does okay against him!**

**Phoenix: Oh, and YESH. There shall be the yaoi-suggesting scene from Soul Eater!**

**Naruto: You're evil!**

**Phoenix: What was that, maggot?**

**Yoruichi: In case you forgot, she can make you do plenty of embarrassing things, so...(evil smile)**

**Naruto:...I'll be good.**

**Phoenix: Anyways, next time on Soul Wiggin, Yusei, Bruno and Akiza join the DWMA! How will Naruto and the others react?**

**Blair: Hope you catch us next time, nya~!**


	6. Battle at Morning

**Phoenix: Hey, readers!**

**Maka: We have some very important announcements before we begin our usual pre-chapter banter.**

**Phoenix: First off, this is my most popular story! Thank you to everyone who reads it!**

**Maka: Second, this is the longest story word-for-word, with over 10,000 words in it. Wow!**

**Soul: Plus, every 10 chapters, there will be a sort of filler chapter so we can let the main characters rest a little before we make them lose more blood again.**

**Phoenix: To celebrate, the first part of this story is sort of a songfic to none other than Black Paper Moon, and it's how I translated it, so don't shout at me for it, please. Also, there is some foreshadowing in the songfic part and a hint of BeautyXGasser. Also, the person to play Medusa is revealed here, so...yeah.**

**Maka: Now...we get a yaoi scene with Gasser and Naruto. Ugh...**

**Death the Kid: I'm glad the events played out like in the anime, because...**

**(Death the Kid points dramatically at Naruto, Gasser, Black Star and Soul)**

**Death the Kid: YOUR SCENE IS NOT SYMMETRICAL!**

**Phoenix: Oh brother.**

**Blair: By the way, Cid is still a teacher at the academy, but he teaches fight physics, so Shiro took his job, and a surprise character is a teacher there as well...**

**Ichigo: Somehow, that doesn't sound good.**

**Lelouch: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own Soul Eater, Bo7, or any franchise used, referenced or mentioned in her fanfics.**

**Phoenix: NOW SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOUR READING MATERIAL!**

**Maka: Oh great. Can someone get the chocolate to calm her down?**

**Mello: NOT MY CHOCOLATE!**

**L: OR MINE!**

**Light: -_-;**

**Maka: Enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p>Gasser opened his eyes to find himself falling into darkness. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out.<p>

_I'm Falling_

_Down into my Shadow_

A few minutes later, Gasser landed on a large platform. Standing up, he realized he was standing on a purple platform above a sea of a black liquid(1).

_Hoping that the Deadly Night_

_Will never take my breath away_

"_Be careful, Gasser. You may follow the same path Soul Eater did when he was alive,_" a voice whispered in Gasser's ear.

"What?" Gasser shouted, surprised.

Suddenly, the platform disappeared, leaving Gasser to fall into the black liquid.

_Don't Scary_

_Because if you wish for it_

The moment Gasser fell into the black sea, he flailed wildly to find solid ground, despite not seeing any from the platform.

"Help!" Gasser shouted as he splashed wildly in the sea.

_Anything you may dream of_

_Will magically appear before your eyes_

Suddenly, the sea around Gasser vanished, and he was floating in a large white orb.

"_But there are those who will rescue you from your pain,_" the voice promised.

The white orb unraveled to reveal a pathway made of light leading upwards. There were several people at the top of the path.

_See you in your dreams_

_Yeah, baby_

Gasser squinted up the path and saw pink hair and sapphire blue eyes. Beauty!

Gasser hurried to get onto the path.

_I'll be the one_

_To tear your nightmares_

"Beauty!" Gasser shouted as he ran up the path to his Meister and friend.

"Gas-can(2)!" Beauty shouted.

_Fairy Blue, for you I'll do it all_

As Gasser got closer and closer to Beauty, he saw some of their other friends standing with Beauty, and some he didn't recognize.

_I'll take those pretty stars_

Beauty was waiting for Gasser as he reached the top of the path.

"Beauty, why were you waiting for me?" Gasser asked.

"We're a team, Gasser, and always will be," Beauty responded, hugging Gasser.

_And hang them up by your_

_Black Paper Moon_

"Yeah," Gasser agreed, leaning into Beauty.

Suddenly, Gasser opened his eyes and realized he had his MP3 Player and headphones on. The song was on Black Paper Moon(3).

_Just Believe in me and I'll be there._

_When you're_

_Lost here I am_

_Forever with your soul._

_You can find me right above…right by that shining moon_

Gasser turned his MP3 Player off there and took off his headphones.

"That's odd…I didn't have my headphones on last night," Gasser mused.

Suddenly, Yoruichi barreled into his room, wearing a bikini(4).

"Good morning, Gasser~!" she greeted, causing another nosebleed for Gasser.

"Yoruichi, get out of my room!" Gasser shouted.

_Bleach OST – diago 45 degrees tango_

"Morning, Gasser!" Beauty greeted, wearing her normal outfit and a golden apron. She stopped when she saw the scene.

Yoruichi was in a simple sleeveless black shirt and long black pants and was barefoot, her normal outfit when she wasn't working or doing anything else of importance(5).

Gasser had a white shirt with orange edges and shorts on. Plus he had a nosebleed at the moment. Beauty quickly got what was going on.

"Beauty…CHOP(6)!" Beauty shouted, taking out a thick and heavy book and slamming it on Gasser's head.

"Fatality!" Yoruichi giggled.

"Ow…" Gasser whined.

"What the heck went on?" Beauty asked.

"Gasser woke up with a nosebleed and I tried to help him," Yoruichi explained.

Beauty sighed wearily.

"Gasser, get dressed and eat what breakfast you can, we're going to be late for school," she ordered.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Twilight Town (Roxas)<span>_

As Beauty and Gasser went to school, Gasser stopped Beauty.

"Listen, Beauty…no offense or anything, but would it be okay if I was Naruto's partner for a day?" he asked.

"Why? Am I a bad Meister?" Beauty asked, surprised.

"No, but Naruto's been guilty ever since we fought Cid and Shiro. I want to help rebuild his confidence," Gasser admitted.

Beauty nodded slowly. "Just be careful," she reminded, heading into the school.

* * *

><p>At class, Shiro was giving a lecture on the power levels of kishin.<p>

"The weakest of the kishin are those who've had one or two human souls. They are not hard to fight so long as you don't take them for granted. The strongest are almost on par with the kishin known as Light. However, if you do encounter them, please do not use the old Over 9,000 joke…(7)" Shiro informed.

Beauty sighed wearily as she glanced at Gasser's empty seat. Sakura sat where Naruto should have sat. Apparently, the two boys were skipping class.

"_Sorry, gals, but we heard there's another new student, so we're going to check him out! Catch ya later!_"

Beauty frowned as she remembered Naruto's taunting words. She wanted to bulldoze the little twerp badly.

"Beauty," Sakura whispered, "what do you think they're going to do?"

"I don't know. But whatever they're going to do, it's bound to get them in trouble," Beauty muttered.

* * *

><p>Outside the school, Naruto was parading on and on about how he was going to destroy the new kid if he bore harm to the academy. Gasser was daydreaming all the while.<p>

"The kid isn't showing up. I wonder if he'll even come," the white-haired teen wondered.

The sound of footsteps surprised the pair. Gasser looked over his shoulder and saw three teens slightly older than him approaching the school.

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Spiral of Truth_

The first had night black, almost crab-shaped, gold highlighted hair with the upper layer pointing upwards and the lower layer pointing downwards, and cobalt blue eyes. He wore a black tux with symmetrical white stripes on it, amber gems and a white shirt underneath, black pants, brown gloves with a large amber gem on top of each of the gloves and black sneakers.

The second was a guy about the cobalt-eyed man's age and height with shoulder-length blue hair, gray eyes and wore a blue short-sleeved shirt with a white stripe going across the chest, jeans and sneakers.

The third was a beautiful young woman with cherry-pinkish-red hair, brown eyes, and wore some kind of dress with an undershirt, sandals, and a beautiful necklace with an emerald in the center.

"Whoa," Naruto breathed.

"My apologies for interrupting your boast, but can either one of you show me around the DWMA?" the cobalt-eyed man asked.

"Who are you?" Gasser asked.

"My name is Yusei Fudo, and these are my partners Bruno and Akiza Izinsky. We are new students at this school," Yusei explained.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki Star. And this is my partner for the day, Gasser," Naruto informed.

"For the day? Ah, you must be new recruits," Yusei noted.

"Long story. School started an hour ago," Gasser pointed out.

"Listen, Yusei, if you want to get into this school, you'll have to go through us!" Naruto shouted.

"My, a loud one. Bruno, Akiza, get ready for battle," Yusei ordered.

Bruno and Akiza nodded and transformed into a pair of guns, which sat in Yusei's hands.

"Great, we've got one powerful Meister to fight," Gasser noted, one of his arms turning into the blade of his scythe form.

"Gasser, aim for knocking him out. I'll try to separate him from the guns," Naruto muttered.

Gasser nodded slightly and raced forward. Yusei shot at the red-eyed weapon's feet, hoping to scare him, but Gasser merely evaded it.

Naruto leapt at Yusei from behind.

"_Trying to use their numbers to drive me back? What a cowardly tactic,_" Yusei thought in annoyance, shooting at Naruto.

The blonde ninja yelped in surprise and leapt backwards, avoiding the bullet.

"You both are smarter than I thought you would be. Congrats," Yusei taunted.

Naruto bared his teeth. "So that's it. You think we're nothing more than a Meister and Weapon pair who have no idea about the world ahead?" he growled.

"That appears so. You honestly think petty tactics can take me down that easily? I look forward to your challenge," Yusei taunted.

Naruto looked into Yusei's eyes and shuddered when one eye began to blacken, but quickly vanished.

"Whatever! Gasser, let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Gasser nodded and leapt into the air, transforming into his scythe form.

"Now, Yusei, you'll taste the storm of our friendship and loyalty(8)!" Naruto warned.

"_Something tells me something weird is going to happen,_" Akiza muttered.

As Gasser came back down, Naruto reached up to grab the scythe in his hands…and missed. Gasser's blade hit Naruto square in the head.

_Bleach OST – Ditty for Daddy_

"YEOWCH! GASSER YOU JERK!" Naruto shouted as blood spurted rather comically from his head.

"_It's not my fault you got injured! You missed me by mere centimeters!_" Gasser retorted.

Naruto rolled his eyes and tried to pick up the scythe. It was too heavy for him.

"Argh, move, will ya?" Naruto grunted.

"_OW! Naruto, you're hurting me!_" Gasser shouted.

"I don't get how Beauty can swing you around easily, while I'm unable to even move you!" Naruto complained.

Gasser leapt out of scythe form.

"WHAT THE HECK? YOU'RE CALLING ME HEAVY!" Gasser shouted.

All the while, Yusei was watching with a bored expression on his face.

Gasser turned around from where he was facing Naruto.

"Naruto…it's over between the two of us," the white-haired weapon declared.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"We can't be a team. We'll only end up hurting each other," Gasser responded.

Yusei readied his guns. "Can I shoot them now?" he asked.

"_Wait. Things are starting to get good,_" Akiza responded.

"Oh…I get it now. But even though we can't be a team…can we still be friends?" Naruto asked.

"You baka(9)! Of course we can still be friends! Forever!" Gasser responded, walking towards Naruto with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, Gasser~.

"Naruto!"

"Oh, Gasser~!"

"NARUTO!"

"OH, GASSER~!"

The two hugged.

Which led to Yusei shooting them both in the forehead and knocking them over.

"Oops. Sorry. My fingers slipped(10)," Yusei apologized.

"As if!" Naruto responded, getting back up.

_Bleach OST – clavar la espada_

"I'm getting bored wasting time here, so I'll just finish this battle off here and now," Yusei decided.

"Uh oh," Gasser muttered.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" Yusei shouted.

Purple lightning shot up around Yusei and towards the sky.

"This marks the end of you both!" Yusei shouted as his guns turned into bazookas.

Naruto swallowed hard.

Yusei fired rapidly at Naruto and Gasser, anger smoldering in his eyes.

Beauty, Sakura and Shiro hurried outside to see the commotion and watched as Gasser and Naruto desperately tried to evade the attack.

"Oh, great, they had to pick a fight with the new kids," Beauty groaned.

Finally, the barrage died down. Naruto and Gasser were panting heavily, trying to regain their breath. Yusei collapsed.

_End OST_

"Naruto, Gasser!" Beauty shouted.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, hoping for a hero's welcome.

Instead, the two got a Beauty Chop each.

"What the heck! You just had to be the big man in the academy and hurt the new Meister!" Beauty scolded.

"Ow…" Naruto groaned.

Beauty rushed over to Yusei. "Shiro-sensei(11), Sakura, we'll need to get him to Nurse Nami(12) and quick!" she informed. Shiro and Sakura hurried over and helped Beauty carry Yusei, who still carried his guns even though he was unconscious, into the school.

Naruto and Gasser sighed.

"We are never going to win. Ever," Naruto muttered.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kingdom Hearts II OST – Twilight Town (Roxas)<span>_

Sunset lay on the town softly as Beauty and Gasser sat on the roof of their home.

"So…how did being Naruto's partner go?" Beauty asked.

"Naruto wanted to fight the new kid, and I didn't want Naruto to get upset," Gasser responded.

"I see. It didn't go well by the way Naruto was complaining in the infirmary," Beauty guessed.

"Yeah. We couldn't even fight as a team," Gasser admitted.

Beauty nodded. "Nami said that Yusei was worn out from resonating with two souls at once and using such a powerful attack, but the fainting would wear off as he got older and more skilled(13)," she informed.

"Good. By the way…Beauty, I wasn't wearing my headphones for my MP3 Player when I woke up this morning. Did…did you put them on me?" Gasser asked.

"Yeah. You looked like you were having a nightmare by the way you were whimpering and flailing in your sleep, so I put your headphones and MP3 Player on. Was it wrong?" Beauty asked, sheepishly.

"No, it helped. Thanks," Gasser thanked, smiling.

Beauty blushed slightly. "You're welcome, Gas-can."

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: End of chapter!<strong>

**Soul: Phoenix is having chocolate at the moment, so here are the notes:**

**1: Black blood. Regular blood that looks black, but carries some nasty consequences.**

**2: Beauty often calls Gasser this, showing her love for him.**

**3: Gasser, in this fic, has an MP3 Player that has several songs on it, one being Black Paper Moon.**

**4: Gasser can't look at Yoruichi with such skimpy clothing without getting a nosebleed.**

**5: Double note: Think modern day Yoruichi from Bleach wearing her outfit before she left the Soul Society during the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc. Beauty, when not doing Meister duties, wears her outfit from the original Bo7.**

**6: Yes, Beauty has her version of the Maka Chop. FEAR IT! (shot)**

**7: The easiest meme to recognize from Dragon Ball Z. Vegeta looked at Goku's power level with his scouter, and..."IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAND!"**

**8: I don't know too much about Jeremiah from Code Geass, but I do know he has loyalty! And is not afraid to use it, apparently.**

**9: Baka means bonehead, airhead, etc., in Japanese.**

**10: The greatest scene in Soul Eater that wasn't serious and one of the best lines.**

**11: -sensei is used when talking to a mentor or someone of great skill. In Shiro's case, both.**

**12: Yes, Nami shall be Medusa! (Because Orochimaru as Medusa is just wrong)**

**13: In Soul Eater, Death the Kid fainted because he lost a few strands of hair during the fight, making him even more unsymmetrical than usual. Yusei isn't symmetrical in this fic, so...**

**Phoenix: I'm good now.**

**Soul: Good. We just finished the notes.**

**Phoenix: That's good. Now, I won't do fics that are part songfic often, due to the songs I like most having no lyrics, but if there is enough demand, I will do more in the future.**

**Yusei: So, next time, Beauty and Gasser travel for a mission and wind up fighting a mysterious girl! Can they handle the Demon Sword?**

**Phoenix: YOU KNOW THEY CAN'T, FOOL!**

**Excalibur: That's MY line, fool!**

**Phoenix: I'm the author, fool!**

**Maka: You're both fools!**

**Yusei: Oh great...**

**Yoruichi: Catch ya next time, everyone~!**

**Phoenix: FOOL!**


	7. Mama Mia! Trouble in Italy!

**Phoenix: Welcome back to Soul Wiggin!**

**Maka: As of today, Phoenix is back from vacation (though she did update a lot, so it doesn't count much)!**

**Soul: So, change of plans: we will not have Rurichiyo be Crona. Instead, we get Soi Fon.**

**Phoenix: That made the chapter easier to write, because honestly, I doubt Yugi would want to hurt a little kid. Which Crona isn't.**

**Maka: Also, Ragnarok has been pretty much untouched, because I don't think any replacements would have done well.**

**Phoenix: Also, I have a new system: I have three stories to update now (Kingdom Nosehairs, Soul Wiggin and Big Brother), so I will update them in order you see them in. When Kingdom Nosehairs gets updated (and I know you people are reading it. Please review because I don't know if I'm doing good or not), the other two will follow. Crona, if you'll please do the disclaimer...**

**Crona: D-Disclaimer: P-Phoenixlight13 does not own Soul Eater or any franchise used, referenced or mentioned in her fanfiction. I don't know how to deal with that fact...**

**Phoenix: Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Hum of the Streets<span>_

Beauty stretched and yawned as she walked through the streets of Italy. She and Gasser were on a co-op mission(1) with Yugi, Yuma and Jaden to hunt for kishin souls. Beauty and Gasser had been able to snag 3 souls during the past few days, and, much to Gasser and Naruto's relief that he wasn't angry with them, Yusei had been helping the pink-haired Meister out.

"_I'm glad Yusei wasn't offended by Naruto and Gasser's behavior. I thought he'd be really upset,_" Beauty thought in relief. She had helped Nami nurse Yusei back to health for the two days the cobalt-eyed Meister had stayed in the infirmary. And, to Beauty's luck, she had seen Yusei without a shirt on.

_Flashback:_

_Beauty walked through the door, carrying a tray of food for Yusei._

"_Yusei, I brought you some lunch," the sapphire-eyed Meister called._

"_We're in the back, Beauty!" Nami called._

_Beauty walked through the infirmary until she reached the back. To her surprise, Nami was looking over Yusei. And he didn't have a shirt on. On his chest was a black skull mark that looked similar to the legendary Death the Kid's father's mask._

"_Now, Yusei, have you had any troubles breathing lately?" Nami asked._

"_No, I haven't," Yusei responded, looking quite bored._

_The two then spotted Beauty, holding a tray of food for Yusei, nearby._

"_Oh, sorry, Beauty, I was just doing a routine check on him. He did say it had been a month since his last one," Nami apologized._

"_I-It's okay, I can deliver his lunch later, if he doesn't need it right now," Beauty stammered._

"_It's fine, I can have lunch now," Yusei decided._

_Beauty set the tray down on a nightstand. "Do you need me to run anymore errands, Nami?" she asked._

"_Nah, that's all I need at the moment," Nami responded._

_Beauty nodded. "I'll be studying in the library if you need me," she informed, walking out of the infirmary._

_As soon as no one could hear Beauty, she let out a sigh of relief._

"_Holy mother of Itegami(2), I just saw Yusei without his shirt on. I wonder what that mark is for," Beauty wondered, blushing._

_End flashback._

Beauty blushed at the memory. "He was kinda hot without a shirt on, but I can't help wondering what the black skull mark was for," she murmured.

"_Who's_ hot without a shirt on?"

Beauty jumped and yelped in surprise as Gasser caught up with her.

"G-Gasser! You nearly made me hit you!" Beauty protested.

"I can't help it if I surprise people," Gasser pointed out, grinning.

"To answer your question, I was delivering lunch to Yusei when he was recovering, and it was my luck Nami happened to be examining him at that time, and he didn't have a shirt on," Beauty explained.

"He didn't, eh? Anything surprise you?" Gasser asked.

"Besides the fact he's surprisingly well-toned for his age, there was a mark on his chest. Remember Death the Kid's father's mask? That's what it looked like," Beauty responded.

"Whoa. Should you really be telling me all this?" Gasser questioned.

"Probably not, and there'll be trouble up ahead if I'm right," Beauty admitted.

Meister and Weapon walked silently around town, looking at the sights.

"It's really pretty here. I wonder if Yugi and his partners are enjoying the sights," Beauty wondered.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Peaceful Afternoon<span>_

Yugi was nomming on a muffin hungrily while Jaden and Yuma quizzed each other on weapon fundamentals.

"Yugi, normally I'd be the one goofing off while there are things to be done. Everything okay?" Yuma asked.

Yugi swallowed the last of his muffin and nodded. "I've just been having weird dreams lately," he admitted.

"How weird?" Jaden asked.

"Well, normally, I dream of someone who looks like an older version of me fighting with you guys against giant kishin or witches. They haven't been scaring me, but who knows what they could mean," Yugi explained.

"An older version of you, huh? Probably you once you hit puberty," Yuma joked.

"It's not my fault I'm onee-chan's age but shorter than her!" Yugi complained.

"I kid, I kid Yugi," Yuma reminded.

"By the way…why do you call Beauty onee-chan, anyways?" Jaden asked.

_Okami Soundtrack – Promise_

Yugi suddenly looked sad and upset.

"You hit a nerve, baka!" Yuma muttered to Jaden.

"Sorry, if it's too much trouble…" Jaden apologized.

"No, it's fine. Beauty's my adopted sister," Yugi admitted.

"ADOPTED?" Yuma and Jaden shouted at the same time.

"Keep it down, please! Beauty's brother Softon adopted me when I was three, and Beauty's been my role since I could remember. Happy now?" Yugi asked, looking upset.

"Sorry, Yugi. We had no idea—"

_Bleach OST – Cops' Robbers_

The sound of crashing surprised the trio. A moment later, Beauty and Gasser were running away fast.

"They did something they shouldn't have again," Yuma guessed.

Jaden sighed.

"Well, when in Rome…" he began.

The trio followed Beauty and Gasser quickly.

"What did you do this time?" Yuma asked.

"A bunch of guys were hitting on Beauty, and they appeared to be gangsters, so I beat them up and now we should RUN!" Gasser responded.

The five quickly ran away from the gangsters, hoping to outrun them.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Anguish<span>_

Later that night, Beauty and Yugi were roaming the streets, this time with their weapon partners in their weapon forms.

"I wouldn't be surprised if those gangsters turned out to be kishin eggs," Yugi muttered.

"Neither would I. Yugi, be careful. I feel something terrible is going to happen tonight," Beauty admitted.

Yugi nodded and dashed off to another street.

Beauty walked through the streets, gazing up at the moon. To her shock, blood dripped out of its mouth.

"_Guess you weren't too far off. There's going to be bloodshed tonight, more than usual,_" Gasser commented.

Beauty nodded. With a fearful shudder, she closed her eyes to sense kishin eggs.

"_Anything?_" Gasser asked.

"_There's a black soul in the church. Something's off about it…_" Beauty thought in fear. Opening her eyes, she darted off to the church.

* * *

><p>"This shall be a fun night," a woman cloaked in black chuckled darkly. Dark blue eyes glimmered with plans no one could ever figure out. The woman sat on top of the church.<p>

"I wonder if my Demon Sword will get them," she wondered aloud.

Inside the church, the gangsters plus their entire gang, which filled up the entire church, surrounded a young woman who looked to be about 18. She had black hair in two long braids that went behind her back, gray-brown eyes, and wore a sleeveless shirt that also lacked a back, but had a white undershirt, black pants and white socks and sandals(3).

"Hey, girly, this is no place for kids. Scram!" one man shouted.

"I don't know how to deal with this…" the woman murmured softly.

"What?" someone else shouted.

The woman drew a black sword from out of nowhere. It was small and fit on her middle finger easily.

"I don't know how to deal with all these people at once," she muttered.

"Snake, snake…do my bidding, Soi Fon," the woman on top of the roof chanted.

Soi Fon's eyes suddenly turned icy blue, and a mouth appeared on her sword.

"W-What in the name of Kabegami(4) is that?" someone shouted.

A high-pitched scream that filled the entire room came from the mouth, shattering the windows and any glass in the room.

* * *

><p>Beauty froze as she heard a high-pitched scream.<p>

"_What was that?_" Gasser asked.

"I don't know, but I bet a witch's soul it's nothing good," Beauty responded, dashing to the church and throwing open the doors.

The church was filled with light blue souls, some varying in color, some almost reaching the stage of kishin egg. Beauty shivered as she imagined the kishin eggs that would have been. In the middle of the souls was a woman about 18, but was only slightly taller than Beauty.

"Who are you?" the woman asked in a lonely voice.

"The name is Beauty Albarn, and I'm a Meister from the DWMA. Who are you?" Beauty asked.

"I'm no one special. I doubt even my mom wants me around," the woman responded, lowering her head.

"_Beauty, she sounds like she's thinking of consuming these souls,_" Gasser warned.

"Are you a kishin egg?" Beauty dared to ask.

The woman simply raised her hand, and the souls that were in the room were sucked into a small black sword on her finger, minus the woman herself, Beauty and Gasser.

"Oh, sweet Moegami, we're in trouble," Beauty realized.

The doors shut behind Beauty, which spooked her a little.

"The doors swing open only inward, not outward," the woman whispered.

"_Watch out!_" Gasser shouted.

Beauty leapt out of the way as the woman lunged.

_Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Vim and Vigor_

Beauty swung her blade to combat the woman's blade. The two blades seemed oddly matched in strength, but Beauty had a feeling she was outmatched.

"_Where are Yugi and his pals when I need them?_" Beauty thought in anger.

"Why do I have to fight someone younger than me? I don't know how to deal with that," the woman complained.

Beauty leapt away from the woman.

"Who sent you to fight me?" Beauty asked.

"I-I don't know how to deal with this!" the woman repeated.

Suddenly, she screamed in pain. Her back burst and a tall figure formed from a strange black liquid. Beauty's heart nearly stopped when she recognized the figure from the tales Softon told her when Maka still lived.

The thing looked like the upper body of a muscle-bound human, only with black skin, white gloves, a white X on its face, and two white eyes.

"…_Ragnarok…_" Beauty thought in fear.

That meant only one thing: this woman was Crona's descendent. Beauty had only heard stories of the Meister who had been filled with black blood. Legend said that she had been a lonely Meister, and she only revealed her gender to the one she loved the most: Death the Kid.

Sadly, Death the Kid didn't return Crona's feelings, and Crona's mother, Medusa, created someone for Crona to be in love with. Surprisingly, it had worked, but no one heard from Crona since that day.

"_I can't believe it. Crona's descendent, here in front of us! Ragnarok was passed down to her!_" Gasser exclaimed.

"So…you're Maka Albarn's girl, are you?" Ragnarok guessed.

"Granddaughter, get it right! You're Ragnarok, the legendary weapon of the black-blooded Meister, Crona, and you're in deep trouble, bub," Beauty shot back.

"Soi Fon, let's take them out quickly," Ragnarok ordered.

Soi Fon nodded, and Ragnarok went back into her.

Beauty frowned. If history played out like she guessed it would, it meant…

"I won't let you hurt my partner!" Beauty shouted, charging forward.

Soi Fon blocked Beauty's attack with her sword and aimed for Beauty. The pink-haired Meister rolled away and aimed for behind Soi Fon

The black-haired woman leapt straight up and tried to kick Beauty. She caught Soi Fon's leg in midair and threw her to the ground.

"Ow, that hurt. I don't know how to deal with pain like that," Soi Fon whimpered.

"_Doing great, Beauty,_" Gasser encouraged.

Beauty nodded slightly, then swung her scythe at Soi Fon's side.

As she expected, it hit, but no blood sprayed from the cut.

"I knew it. You have black blood, don't you?" Beauty guessed.

Soi Fon scowled at Beauty and, in a surprisingly swift movement, knocked Gasser out of Beauty's hands and kicked Beauty towards the door.

Beauty winced in pain, but didn't dare to give voice to her pain.

Soi Fon walked steadily towards Beauty, eyes fixed on the sapphire-eyed Meister.

Beauty desperately tried to push open the doors, hoping Gasser had the sense to lay there.

"I told you…the doors only swing open inwards," Soi Fon reminded.

"YUGI! JADEN! YUMA! HELP ME!" Beauty screamed.

Soi Fon raised her small blade.

"I hope I know how to deal with death," she murmured.

Beauty closed her eyes. Gasser suddenly sprang out of scythe form and took the blow for Beauty.

"Agh!" Gasser groaned as Soi Fon slit his chest diagonally. Blood sprayed onto the ground.

"GASSER!" Beauty screamed as her partner hit the floor.

Soi Fon merely stared at Gasser for a moment before setting her sights on Beauty.

Suddenly, the door next to Beauty swung open, and in came Yugi and his weapons.

Yugi shot Soi Fon multiple times before she fell.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Gasser's hurt!" Beauty responded.

Yugi looked at Gasser and tensed.

"I'll handle her quickly," he decided.

Suddenly, his upside-down pyramid started glowing, and for a moment, Beauty swore Yugi grew a little taller than her.

As the glowing died down, Yugi looked slightly more mature.

"This time, I'll be the one protecting you," Yugi announced to Beauty. He sounded older, surprisingly (5).

Soi Fon scowled and dashed towards Yugi. The violet-eyed Meister merely shot her multiple times more, not even moving from his spot.

"_What's with Yugi? Is he that desperate to protect me?_" Beauty wondered.

Finally, the barrage died down, but Soi Fon still wasn't bleeding.

"How…?" Yugi wondered. Soi Fon leapt into the air and kicked Yugi's guns out of his hands.

Yugi grabbed his hands and glared at Soi Fon.

"_No! Jaden, Yuma, don't protect Yugi! By now, someone else should come to our rescue!_" Beauty thought in fear.

Soi Fon kept a slow pace as she headed towards Beauty.

"Your grandmother was the one who made my grandma unsure of her loyalties. Good-bye, Beauty Albarn," Soi Fon spat.

Her sword collided with a black blade. Soi Fon leapt away in surprise as two people came into the church.

Shiro walked in with his sword at the ready, looking quite mad. The other was a young man with blonde hair and wore some kind of bartender suit and blue sunglasses, and he held in his hands a black scythe.

"Shiro, Shizou and Softon!" Beauty gasped in relief.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Yugi, you should have stayed with Beauty," Shiro reminded.

"Never mind that. We have Crona's descendent here in front of us and a bleeding Gasser. That certainly stinks of repeated history," Shizou reminded.

"Shall we?" Shiro asked.

Shizou smirked. "With pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: That was a long chapter. Ow my fingers.<strong>

**Soul: Here are the notes:**

**1: Okay, in the actual show, Soul and Maka traveled to Italy alone, but I couldn't find a good chapter to show off the Millennium Puzzle.**

**2: Itegami is a brush god in Okami/Okamiden, who is a cow. Literally. He gives you the ice power, which is the final power to receive and upgrade.**

**3: I think this is what Soi Fon looks like. Someone please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**4: Kabegami is another brush god in Okami/Okamiden, who is the cat. He gives you the Catwalk ability, which is needed to infiltrate Oni Island.**

**5: ATEM, YAY.**

**Phoenix: Not as many notes as I expected, but...oh well.**

**Soul: So, next time, we get to see Shizou, Shiro and Softon in action. This is going to be cool.**

**Phoenix: Now, if you could please click the button that says Review...**


	8. Dealing With What's to Happen

**Phoenix: Greetings, everyone!**

**Maka: We now continue the saga of our apparent descendents Beauty, Naruto, Yusei and Soi Fon. Last chapter, Gasser took a hard blow for Beauty, and Yugi tried to fight Crona! What will happen next?**

**Phoenix: This isn't a very actiony chapter, but there is some character development more or less.**

**Rolo: Also, Big Brother? won't be updated very often due to Phoenix writing other fanfiction, so thank you for your patience to all who are following it.**

**Phoenix: Heheh, Shizzy-chan is the new teacher at the DWMA!**

**Shizou: Do not make me hurt you.**

**Phoenix: FOOL! I am the authoress and I can throw a vending machine at you if I please!**

**Izaya: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own Soul Eater, Bo7 or any other franchise used, mentioned or referenced in her fanfiction.**

**Yoruichi: Now please enjoy the fic!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Muramasa<span>_

Shiro lunged at Soi Fon, who barely blocked the attack. Shizou skirted behind Soi Fon and swung his scythe.

Soi Fon yelped in pain, but no blood came out.

"Just as I thought, Crona's descendent has black blood," Shizou muttered.

Soi Fon glared at everyone in the room.

"I promise, I will be back to take revenge in the name of Crona and Medusa! Black blood will rule this world(1)!" she shouted. Beauty noticed the woman's eyes were icy blue instead of gray(2) as the black-blooded Meister leapt out of a window.

_Okami OST – Promise_

"Medusa? You don't think she could be back, do you?" Shizou asked.

"Not a chance in 4Kids(3). Medusa died and her soul was eaten long ago, long before Gasser was born," Shiro responded.

"Speaking of Gasser…" Shizou began, glancing at the white-haired teen.

Shiro sighed and ran his fingers through his snow-white hair.

"History sure does have a nasty way of repeating itself, doesn't it?" he asked.

"_It does,_" Softon solemnly agreed.

Beauty, during the entire battle between Shizou, Shiro, Softon and Soi Fon, had watched silently, with a shocked look on her face. Her beloved partner, Gasser, had done the same her grandfather had done for Maka.

"Dang it all. I wish Bopatchiggler knew what he was doing, sending Beauty, Yugi and their weapons here," Shiro muttered and Shizou took off his jacket and wrapped it around Beauty.

"Yugi, you awake?" Shizou asked.

Yugi blinked. He had been watching stoically, and quickly came to grips with what had happened.

"…oh, great Kabegami, what happened?" he moaned, his right hand racing up to his forehead.

"I'm going to have a long chat with Bopatchiggler when we get home," Shiro muttered.

"So will I, but for now, we'd better get these kids home first. I am not confident in how long Gasser will survive if left untreated forever," Shizou reminded.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Here to Stay<span>_

Bopatchiggler had dozed off on his feet waiting for a report from Beauty's team. Yusei was the other one in the room, and he looked worried.

"_I hope Beauty's okay_," he hoped.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps alerted him and awoke Bopatchiggler.

Shizou came into the room with Beauty, who had his jacket around her shoulders.

"Shizou, what happened?" Yusei asked.

"You won't believe me, but…history repeated," Shizou responded.

Yusei froze, while Bopatchiggler shook his head.

"Do you know if…if Medusa is still alive?" Yusei asked. Everyone in the DWMA had a feeling Medusa had survived being killed so long ago, so if the recent outing proved to be a repeat of the past…

"No. We couldn't sense any soul wavelength like Medusa's. Whoever was the one controlling Crona's descendent this time, he or she was very well-hidden, even for us," Shizou responded.

Bopatchiggler sighed. "Whatever is to come, we'd better be ready for it. Already, history is taking the same course it did with the Legendary Meisters," he muttered.

* * *

><p><em><span>Okami Soundtrack – Tribe of Heavenly Kami<span>_

A castle sat high above the dusky clouds, illuminated by radiant moonlight(4). Inside the castle, many people walked about, all looking nervous.

Deep into the castle, four people gathered. One had ashy blonde hair in pigtails, green eyes sparkling with starlight, and wore a white robe.

The second had spiky blue hair, green eyes a brighter shade than the first, and wore silver robes.

The third had short black hair with white stripes going around his hair fully, gold eyes with a darker ring around the pupil, and wore pure white robes.

The fourth had dusty pink hair, very dark blue eyes, and wore black robes.

All four looked troubled.

"History has repeated itself, as Shinigami-sama(5) predicted. I should have told Bopatchiggler not to send Beauty to Italy," the black-haired teen remarked.

"Death the Kid, I couldn't agree more, but what could we do? We are still powerless," the pig-tailed teen reminded.

"This wouldn't have happened if…" the blue-haired teen sighed.

"What little we can do now is vital. Black Star, keep watch over Naruto. Crona, coax Soi Fon as much as you can to leave for the DWMA. Death the Kid, keep an eye out on Yusei," the green-eyed girl ordered.

"And you, Maka? What will you do?" Death the Kid asked.

"I will watch over Beauty. Too much blood has been shed, and it will only get worse from here," Maka responded, strength flashing in her green eyes.

"I don't know how to deal with someone alive," Crona whimpered.

Maka's face softened.

"It'll be okay, Crona. You can take Atem(6) with you if you want," she reminded.

Crona nodded, relieved at hearing Atem's name.

"The rest of you, we all know what is going to happen. History is going to repeat itself, and we must see that this time, no one is hurt," Maka reminded.

The three others nodded.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Here to Stay<span>_

Beauty woke to find herself in Bopatchiggler's office. He was chatting with Softon about something too quietly to hear, and Yusei was studying. Beauty was sitting on a black bed with white skulls over it(7).

"Hunh? What happened?" Beauty wondered.

Bopatchiggler turned around.

"Good morning, Ms. Beauty!" he greeted, carefree as usual.

"Bopatchiggler, where's Gas-can?" Beauty asked, starting to panic.

"Easy there, Beauty. Do you recall what happened last night?" Yusei asked.

Beauty took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I went to the church…found Crona's descendent…and…Gasser protected me," Beauty realized, opening her eyes.

"Anything else?" Yusei coaxed.

"I don't remember much after Gasser collapsed. All I remember is Yugi fighting Crona's descendent and then you guys coming to the rescue," Beauty admitted, looking upset.

"That's about it. Gasser's recovering in the infirmary right now, and Nami and Shiro are working on healing his wounds," Softon explained.

Beauty sighed. "It's just like when my grandpa fought Crona for the first time. He protected Maka, and in turn suffered from black blood. Is that what will happen to Gas-can?" she whimpered.

"Beauty, be rational. I highly doubt that history could echo like that again. If it does happen…well, at least we have plenty of Meisters," Bopatchiggler reminded.

* * *

><p><em><span>Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Crystal Bearers – Lett Highland<span>_

Naruto was napping on the roof of his house while Sakura studied.

"_I haven't heard from Beauty, Yugi or their weapons since they left for Italy. I wonder if they're back yet,_" Sakura thought, gazing at the sky.

Naruto opened one eye.

"It's pretty peaceful…but it won't last forever," he muttered.

"Oh, you're awake," Sakura noticed, "and what do you mean by that?"

Naruto sighed. "I have a bad feeling Gasser's in trouble," he admitted.

"Keep talking like that and no one's going to be happy," Sakura retorted.

"Morning, Sakura, Naruto~!"

Naruto and Sakura jumped, then looked over their shoulders.

"Yoruichi, don't scare us like that!" Sakura protested.

Yoruichi smirked. She was in cat form, which was a black cat with gold eyes, purple and pink ear tips, and a black witch's hat.(8)

"Sorry, nya~. Bopatchiggler wanted me to deliver the news that Beauty, Gasser, Yugi, Yuma and Jaden returned from their mission," Yoruichi mewed.

"Really? That's great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"However…" Yoruichi began, frowning.

"What? What happened?" Sakura asked.

_Bleach OST – Compassion_

"Beauty and Gasser headed into a church and met Crona's descendent. They fought her and Gasser got injured protecting Beauty. Yugi came in and tried to fight Crona's descendent, but it took Shizou, Shiro and Softon's interference just to drive her away," Yoruichi meowed, tail drooping.

Sakura's face paled and Naruto just stared.

"IS GASSER OKAY?" Sakura shouted.

"Relax, Nami and Shiro are healing him at the moment. But right now, Beauty's a wreck, and Yugi and his partners are refusing to say what happened after Beauty headed into the church," Yoruichi responded.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked.

"Beauty's with Bopatchiggler, Yusei and Softon, and those three are being extra stiff about anyone in their office. Yugi's at the library, Yuma's training and Jaden's napping," Yoruichi informed.

"Can anyone see them?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno if Bopatchiggler would want anyone that isn't particularly close to Beauty, because I saw Uryu(9) try to see Beauty and he got Shinigami Chopped. But it's your choice on if you want to see her or not," Yoruichi meowed, heading towards the fishmonger.

Naruto stared at the sky. "I knew it, this peace wouldn't last. If I'm right…a lot of bad things will happen," he muttered.

Sakura sighed. "Let's hope we have the courage to make it through," she murmured.

* * *

><p>Beauty walked into the infirmary, wearing her Meister uniform.<p>

_Bleach OST – Peaceful Afternoon_

"Nurse Nami? Are you here?" she asked, poking her head inside.

Nami, who had dozed off at her desk, snapped awake, shouting, "THE CAKE IS A LIE AND ALWAYS WILL BE(10)!" before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Uh…if this is a bad time, I can visit Gasser later," Beauty informed.

"No, no, I'm just tired from pulling an all-nighter. Do you need any wounds treated?" Nami asked.

"No, I'm fine, I just came to visit Gasser," Beauty responded, walking to Gasser's bed. The sheets near his chest were lightly stained with blood. Beauty shivered at the amount of medicine Nami must have used.

Nami followed Beauty's gaze and sighed. "Wasn't easy healing him. He kept crying out in pain when he was unconscious," the orange-haired nurse informed.

"Will he live?" Beauty asked.

Nami smiled. "He's a born fighter, Beauty. He hasn't been wounded enough to be killed," she explained.

Beauty sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Naruto burst into the room.

"Gasser! Gasser, buddy, are you okay?" Naruto shouted, shaking the unconscious Gasser back and forth.

Well, if anything could earn someone a Beauty Chop that sure did, as Naruto collapsed onto the floor.

Nami chuckled.

"Sorry, Beauty, Naruto just wanted to see if Gasser was okay," Sakura explained.

"It's fine, Sakura," Beauty sighed. Turning to face Nami, she informed, "I'll be leaving now, I just wanted to see if Gasser was okay."

Nami nodded as Beauty and Sakura left, carrying Naruto.

Nami smirked. "_Heh, they don't suspect a thing._"

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: End of chapter and Crona's intro arc!<strong>

**Maka: Here are the notes:**

**1: Soi Fon's been taught to take revenge for Crona and Medusa.**

**2: An easy way to tell if Soi Fon's under You-Know-Who's influence is her eye color. It's normally gray, but if controlled, ice blue.**

**3: Muahahaha! All anime characters consider being dubbed by 4Kids the equal of eternal punishment.**

**4: All characters that didn't deserve to die live out eternity here, where they can watch and guide those who came after them.**

**5: Shinigami-sama (or Lord Death) still holds reign over Maka and her pals, even in death, sadly XD.**

**6: Yes, Crona fell in love with Atem. Really long story, but the person whom Beauty thought was Yugi is Yami, Atem's brother in this fic (don't ask, I just...meh.)**

**7: Bopatchiggler made the bed for Beauty because he got worried about her. He's a big teddy bear, isn't he?**

**8: Yoruichi is Blair's descendent (BlairXFire Jar guy XD), hence making her related to the Fire and Thunder jar kids in this fic (Leo and Luna)**

**9: Yes, Uryu is in the place of Ox Ford here. And yes, HE JUST GOT SERVED!**

**10: The Cake Is a Lie is a meme from Portal. Nuff said.**

**Phoenix: So, next chapter, we meet EXCALIBUR! WOOT!**

**Maka: Sadly, he gets a partner here. Plus a more important part than just being annoying.**

**Death the Kid: The next chapter is going to be interesting...**

**Excalibur: Next time on Soul Wiggin, Naruto, Yugi and Yusei search for the mystical sword of legend! Are they prepared for its amazing partner?**

**Blair: See ya then, nya~!**

**Phoenix: All together now...**

**Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Excalibur, Black Star, Naruto, Jaden and Phoenix: FOOL!**


	9. The Holy Weapons

**Phoenix: Hello, everybody!**

**Soul: We get to see Excalibur and his partner in this chapter.**

**Phoenix: This was a fun chapter to write! This and Chapter 6 are my personal favorites.**

**Maka: Even though they both didn't have too much focus on the main character...**

**Phoenix: Well, Soul was recovering in the hospital! It's not like you can do much without Soul at your side, Maka!**

**Maka: Hey!**

**Beauty: She has a point. But then again, I have some weapon blood in me in this fic, so it's not like I'm completely helpless.**

**Phoenix: Yes, but I'm extremely busy even though it's summer. GAH.**

**Beauty:...and may I ask what that sound was?**

**Phoenix: It's the sound of me having too much to do! (flails arms)**

**Beauty: Geez.**

**Excalibur: May I do the disclaimer with Don Patch?**

**Phoenix: Go ahead.**

**Excalibur and Don Patch: Disclaimer: FOOLS! Phoenixlight13 does not own any franchise used, mentioned or referenced in her fanfiction.**

**Phoenix: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Oh So Tired<span>_

"I demand to talk to my lawyer!"

Everyone that was in the DWMA's library sighed and watched as Naruto was dragged into the library by Shizou.

Naruto was complaining about being in the library, while Shizou looked annoyed.

"Could someone make him quiet already?" someone shouted.

"On it. Naruto, quit your whining NOW," Shizou ordered.

Naruto instantly shut his mouth.

"Now, do you remember why you're here, baka?" Shizou asked.

"Nope," Naruto responded.

"It's because you _**egged the school, you nitwit!**_" Shizou shouted.

It was true. The entire school was more or less covered in eggshells and yolks, and some of the more experienced Meisters had to clean it off.

"It was fun!" Naruto shot back.

"In case you didn't notice this morning, several Meisters were cleaning it off. Bopatchiggler said instead of attending class—"

"Sweet!" Naruto interrupted.

"—you get to help out in the library today! Have fun, kid," Shizou called over his shoulder as he exited the library.

Naruto sighed and walked to the book section. Losing interest quickly in helping anyone at the library, he began taking out a book and reading it.

"That's a surprise to see you reading of all things."

Naruto looked up and saw Yusei with a few books.

"Oh, Yusei. What are you doing here?" the blonde ninja asked.

"My dad sent me to study for school for a while. Beauty's asleep," Yusei responded.

"Beauty's still not in school? That is so not fair!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, you weren't there when Gasser nearly died for Beauty. It's almost the same as when Soul and Maka were alive," Yusei shot back.

"Still, it's no fair!" Naruto complained.

_End OST_

"If it's any help, Beauty's been studying like crazy whenever she gets the chance, and Shiro's been bringing her homework to catch up with the class," Yusei informed, sitting down next to Naruto. He looked over the blue-eyed teen's shoulder.

"What is that you're reading?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, it's a book I randomly took out," Naruto responded.

Yusei rolled his eyes.

"What's the title?" he asked.

Naruto closed the book. It was pure white with gold lettering on the front cover. The words read "The Glorious Legend of Excalibur and…" the rest was too faded.

_Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Crystal Bearers – Hidden Tales of Adventure_

"Excalibur? Could this be…?" Yusei wondered.

"Excalibur? Wasn't that the weapon our ancestors searched for when they were our age?" Naruto wondered.

"There isn't another weapon with the name Excalibur, so I'd say yeah," Yusei guessed, taking the book and opening it.

The writing had faded mostly, but there were some parts the cobalt-eyed Meister could make out.

"Ye who seek the holy sword…written in legend…time immeasurable…" Yusei read, slightly saying it aloud.

"I want to look at it too!" Naruto whined. Yusei sighed.

"Let me finish. Not a lot of it is readable, and I doubt you'd be able to read it with the way you are," he pointed out.

Naruto glared at his fellow Meister.

"Orange sun…pair of chakrams…light of holy…" Yusei murmured.

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently until Yusei closed the book.

"From what I can read, there is a second weapon," he informed.

"A second holy weapon? Is it possible?" Naruto wondered.

"Long ago, before Asura was fought and slayed, a weapon wandered into Excalibur's territory. It was said to be almost exactly like him. The two became friends and helped the Legendary Meisters fight Asura as a favor. On the Legendary Meisters' deathbed, it's said the two holy weapons, the Legendary Meisters and their partners, and Crona and her partner, made a vow; that if Asura's heir were to be revived after Bopatchiggler had sealed it, then the weapons would help the Legendary Meisters' descendants in their darkest hour(1)," Yusei explained.

"Whoa…is it true?" Naruto asked.

"My father told me this story. Of course it would be true. The prophecy itself goes like this: _When the dark Light of black blood gleams in hunger, the descendants of three shall fight with the holy sword and holy sun and strike the snake(2)_," Yusei recited.

"Sounds cool! We get to kill a snake!" Naruto cheered.

Yusei shook his head.

"I doubt that's what it means, Naruto," he reminded.

"So, let's go find Excalibur and his partner and get them to come to the DWMA! That way, if Asura's heir rolls around, we get to slay him!" Naruto pointed out, standing up.

"Naruto, there's no guarantee Asura's descendant will even appear. Light has suffered the same punishment Asura did: skin torn, blood drained and put in his own skin as a sealing mechanism. So long as no one revives him, we're safe," Yusei reminded, standing up.

"But! But! There are still so many powerful kishin around, and we might need a holy weapon or two~!" Naruto reminded.

Yusei sighed. "Even if, say, we killed Light, kishin are going to be made whether we like it or not. Humans have the choice to go down the path of kishin, and the need for Meisters will never fade," he mused, "so it may be a worthwhile trip. Fine, let's go(3)."

"YAHOOO~!" Naruto cheered, loudly. A book from a nearby bookshelf fell on his head and he fell.

"_This is going to be a long trip,_" Yusei thought in annoyance.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Oh So Tired<span>_

"Naruto, are you causing any…oh." Shizou sighed when he saw that Naruto wasn't in the library. A note lay where he sat.

"_Smell ya later, Shizou! I'm going to find Excalibur and his holy weapon partner with Yusei, and then we'll kill some kishin! Naruto…_wait, he's going to find Excalibur?" Shizou realized aloud.

"Yo," Shiro greeted as he walked into the library.

"Shiro, did you let Naruto go out on his own?" Shizou asked.

"You sound like Grell(4), geez. Naruto and Yusei were heading out of the academy when I last saw them. They're going to find Excalibur, aren't they?" Shiro asked.

"Yup," Shizou responded, running a hand through his blonde hair.

Shiro smirked. "That ought to be a good experience for them," he chuckled.

* * *

><p><em><span>Okami OST – Agata Forest<span>_

Yusei and Naruto traveled carefully through a dank cave, knee-deep in water.

"We're travelling the same path our grandpas did! I can't wait to see the holy weapons!" Naruto whispered excitedly.

"Why are you talking so quietly? It's been years since Excalibur or his partner were awake, and I doubt they'd be awaken by a pair of teens," Yusei reminded.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So, I was told Black Star and Death the Kid gave up on befriending the sword, but I don't know the reason. Were you told?" he asked.

"More or less. Death the Kid had an obsession with symmetry, and I guess he left because Excalibur wasn't symmetrical. Black Star, though…I wonder why he left," Yusei wondered.

Suddenly, a small fairy approached the two.

"Oh, hello! Is this the right path to find Excalibur and his friend?" Naruto asked.

The fairy made a strange face as she flew off(5).

"I think we're on the right path," Naruto decided on his own.

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky Music – Crystal Cave<span>_

Soon, Naruto and Yusei arrived at a small forest grove. Sunlight streamed through leaves. A large stone pedestal sat in the middle, made of pure white rock with ivy creeping up the sides.

"This place is beautiful," Yusei marveled.

"This place hasn't been touched for many years now. It hasn't had a visitor for just as long, I guess," Naruto guessed.

On the pedal, stuck in the ground, was a long, thin white sword plated with gold and a pair of orange chakrams plated with silver.

Yusei and Naruto walked onto the pedestal. "The weapons are said to be able to be pulled by anyone. I'll pull out the sword, you pull out the chakrams," Yusei ordered. Naruto nodded.

The two pulled out the weapons. "They're much lighter than I thought," Naruto marveled.

Suddenly, the weapons glowed white and leapt out of the two Meisters' hands and landed in front of them.

The white and gold sword had transformed into some rabbit-like thing with white skin (or was that fur?) wearing a fancy white jacket, a white top hat, a white cane…but no pants.

The orange chakrams were now an even stranger creature. It was round, orange, stood on long, thin white legs, had long, thin white arms, white hands that looked like gloves, had orange spikes with silver on them, narrow blue eyes, and blue shoes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Excalibur, and this is my partner Don Patch," the white thing responded.

"You're Excalibur?" Yusei echoed.

"Yes! Must I repeat myself?" Excalibur questioned.

"Well, no, but…" Naruto began.

"What are your names?" Don Patch interrupted.

"I'm Yusei Fudo and this is Naruto Uzumaki-Star," Yusei explained.

"Fools! I don't care about your names!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"Maybe you would if you knew we're the grandkids of the Legendary Meiste—"

"Fools! I don't care if you're the son if the sun goddess herself!" Excalibur interrupted Naruto.

"We're the grandsons of Death the Kid and Black Star, and we're from the DWMA," Yusei informed.

"What is your favorite number between 1 and 12?" Don Patch asked.

"That's easy: 1, because it comes first above all else!" Naruto responded.

"3, because that's how many Legendary Meisters there were," Yusei responded.

"FOOLS! What right do you have to choose a number?" Don Patch shouted.

"Well you asked us…" Naruto muttered.

"My legend began in the 12th century…" Excalibur began.

"Oh, brother," Yusei groaned.

"My days begin with a cup of coffee with cream. My afternoons consist of drinking tea with two lumps of sugar. And at night…" Excalibur explained.

"You go drinking at the bar? Sounds right for an old timer like you," Naruto commented.

"FOOL! At night, I put on my pajamas and go to bed," Excalibur shot back.

"Then what about Don Patch? What's your story?" Yusei asked.

"Ahem. My mornings begin with eating waffles(6)," Don Patch began.

"…what?" Naruto muttered.

"My afternoons consist of eating pancakes and at night…" Don Patch explained.

"You eat French toast(7)?" Naruto snickered. Yusei punched Naruto in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Naruto complained.

"Bad joke," Yusei responded.

"At night, I dump water on whoever's close!" Don Patch informed.

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Yusei commented.

"If either of you are to be our Meisters, you must follow our 1,000 provisions," Don Patch reminded.

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"Grandchildren of Legendary Meisters or not, you must follow them," Excalibur added.

He and Don Patch turned into their weapon forms and rested in Yusei and Naruto's hands.

"If you are prepared, then glory shall be yours to obtain!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"No thanks," Naruto and Yusei refused, placing the weapons in the pedestal.

"What? Why?" Don Patch asked.

"You're too lame! I wonder why our grandfathers even sought you out in the first place!" Naruto remarked as he and Yusei left.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Peaceful Afternoon<span>_

Shizou effortlessly picked up a large stack of books with one hands and began sorting them into bookshelves.

"I'm starting to wonder why we bother scolding Naruto. He's obviously just going to ignore us every time," Shiro muttered.

Footsteps distracted Shiro and he looked over his shoulder. Naruto and Yusei were back.

"So, how did finding Excalibur go?" Shizou asked.

Naruto made the same face the fairy did, while Yusei sighed.

"He's nowhere near as good as we thought he'd be," the cobalt-eyed Meister muttered.

"Black Star and Death the Kid thought the same when they were your age so be proud," Shiro joked.

"Today was such a waste," Naruto groaned, exiting the library.

"So, did it go well?" Shizou asked Yusei.

"Naruto seems upset, but I should have seen it coming. Besides, I have two partners already, so I have no need for Excalibur or Don Patch at the moment," Yusei responded.

"Interesting. Suppose we have a situation with kishin and we need them?" Shizou asked.

"If we need them too much and I can't have Akiza or Bruno at my side, then I will give into their demands," Yusei responded, leaving the library.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Compassion<span>_

Night settled upon the cove Excalibur and Don Patch were in.

"Excalibur?"

"What is it, Don Patch?"

"Do you think they're telling the truth?"

"About what?"

"They being Death the Kid and Black Star's grandsons."

"Well, they certainly have the same personalities they had, more or less. That Yusei kid didn't seem obsessed with symmetry, for one thing."

"…how many years has it been now since they died?"

"…a long time, Don Patch. I just hope Asura's heir will not be revived…"

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: End of chapter!<strong>

**Maka: Here are the notes:**

**1: Okay, so that's not what happened. But this is fanfiction, right?**

**2: First person to decode that prophecy successfully and tell me in the review gets as much sugar as s/he desires.**

**3: One of the reasons the Soul Eater anime wasn't well-liked was because once Asura died, there should be no more kishin and thus, Soul wouldn't become a Death Scythe. So, I have a special twist, which includes the fact kishin will keep sprouting up regardless of Asura or Light's status.**

**4: Grell shall come in handy later on...**

**5: Google soul eater excalibur face. You'll understand the face.**

**6: This and the next line Don Patch says is a homage to the popular song Do You Like Waffles?...**

**7:...and Naruto's attempt to complete the joke. I declare that a fail.**

**Phoenix: This was a funny chapter to write, especially since Excalibur has a tendency to shout FOOL!**

**Maka: Oh, brother.**

**Sakura: So, next chapter, Naruto and I travel to a village in search of a cursed sword! Can Naruto and I win?**

**Phoenix: Also, Chapter 11 shall be a filler chapter that will show that yes, Beauty has the same piano skills as Soul. I'm warning everyone now so I don't get any flames involving the order of chapters. I just think it would be a good way to spice up the story. It would be rather boring if it just followed the manga, right?**

**Yami Phoenix: I agree! Just as long as filler chapters don't distract too much from the main story, of course.**

**Phoenix: Yami, you're my dark side. HOW ARE YOU AGREEING WITH ME?**

**Yami Phoenix: I dunno.**

**Phoenix: (groan)**

**Yoruichi: See ya next time, nya~!**


	10. Cursed Sword and Clan

**Phoenix: Hey, everybody, it's Phoenixlight13!**

**Maka: Sorry for the wait on this chapter!**

**Phoenix: Yeah, I've been having a bit of a writer's block.**

**Maka: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own any franchise used, referenced or mentioned in her fanfiction.**

**Phoenix: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Okami Soundtrack – Agata Forest<span>_

A cold wind sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. He and Sakura were on an assignment to find an artifact known as the Uncanny Sword. This particular mission was taking them to a small village.

"This place gives me the creeps. It's always cloudy," Naruto noticed.

"Yeah. It is pretty creepy," Sakura agreed.

"Look, if you're still upset about me going to find the holy weapons, don't. They were too much of a pain to use," Naruto pointed out.

"It's not that. I'm just tired," Sakura shot back.

"Whatever you say…" Naruto muttered.

_Flashback:_

_Bopatchiggler was surprised when he looked over the mission Sakura had chosen._

"_Are you sure? This may lead to more deaths than you want," the purple-haired man pointed out._

"_Bopatchiggler, I'm sure. This is what I've been hunting since I came to the DWMA, and I'm not about to let this slip out of my grasp," Sakura responded, boldly._

_Bopatchiggler sighed and closed his eyes._

"_I won't stop you. But if Naruto finds out, you'll be the one explaining your motives."_

_End flashback._

"_I'm so close to finding the Uncanny Sword! As long as nothing bad happens on this mission, I'll finally get back at my brother for what he did!_" Sakura thought in growing courage.

A distant rumble of thunder caught Naruto's attention.

"Huh. A storm's coming," Naruto noticed.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.

"Hey, there!"

Naruto and Sakura looked towards one of the houses where an elderly man hobbling over to them.

"What is it, old timer?" Naruto rudely asked.

_Okami Soundtrack – Mr. Orange_

"What are you doing out here and where do you come from?" the old man asked.

"We're from the DWMA—the Death Weapon Meister Academy—and we're here to hunt for a kishin," Naruto responded.

The old man looked closely at Naruto.

"What's your name, sonny?" he asked.

"Naruto Star," Naruto responded, slightly bored.

"What! You're part of the Star Clan?" the old man realized.

"Yeah. So?" Naruto asked.

"Your kind is not welcome here! Begone, brat!" the old man shouted, waving his cane.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Wasn't my ancestor the one who freed your village from the Uncanny Sword decades ago?" he pointed out.

"You're Black Star's son?" the old man exclaimed.

"_Grandson_, geez! Get it right!" Naruto complained.

"Black Star's kin or not, you are not allowed in our village! Now scram!" the old man shouted.

"Geez. Come on, Sakura, let's go," Naruto muttered.

Sakura nodded, but not before sticking her tongue out at the old man.

* * *

><p><em><span>Okami Soundtrack - Promise<span>_

A few minutes later, Naruto and Sakura were sitting on a tree near the back of the village.

"Even after all these years, my Clan is still discriminated against," Naruto muttered, softly.

"Naruto, could you please tell me why your family is still a sore spot?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed.

"Just…don't go repeating it around the school, okay?" he asked.

Sakura nodded.

"I guess it kinda began with Black Star. His family wanted to become stronger, and over time, they became kishin. All but Black Star," Naruto began.

Thunder rumbled closer to the village than before.

"Black Star wasn't ashamed or proud of the heritage he had, and chose to fight to become stronger to protect his friends. He fell in love with Tsubaki, his partner, and they had a kid, who would be my dad; Minato. Minato later fell in love with Kushina Uzumaki, so the two got married…but on the night I was born, or so I've been told, two demons attacked the DWMA, and my parents gave their lives to seal them away," Naruto explained.

"Were the demons British owls(1)?" Sakura asked.

"Wha…no! No one will even tell me what they looked like, but I can assure you they aren't British Owls!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay, then, go on," Sakura encouraged.

"I've been raised more or less by the DWMA since then. Happy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sakura responded.

Silence filled the area beside the thunder and lightning, warning of the incoming storm.

"Let's go into the village again. I know the sword we're looking for is there," Sakura suggested.

Naruto nodded, and the two headed back into the village.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Anguish<span>_

A teen boy was carrying things to a toolshed, looking bored, when someone entered the room. Shadows obscured his face.

"Hey, mind leaving? This place is for workers only," the teen boy reminded.

The other person in the room didn't respond.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" the teen boy questioned.

The other person unsheathed a long sword.

"Die."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura arrived back in the village, when a terrible scream pierced the air.<p>

"What was that?" Naruto wondered.

"I'm guessing our target found a victim," Sakura guessed.

"Sakura, get into weapon form now. I have a bad feeling about this," Naruto ordered.

Sakura obeyed and turned into a large shuriken, resting in Naruto's hands.

A teenage boy with black hair and a black kimono appeared in front of Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"My name? Heh. Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"Listen, you, we're here to hunt for a sword that possesses people. If you have no business, move along," Naruto ordered.

_Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Vim and Vigor_

The teen darted forward, and Naruto realized his opponent had a sword. The blonde ninja leapt out of harm's way and kicked his opponent in the head.

The mysterious teen recoiled in pain, then lunged for Naruto's throat. He barely evaded the attack, as he was nicked on the throat.

"_I would have been killed that time. He's definitely a kishin,_" Naruto thought in growing anger.

He tossed one of his scythes towards the mystery opponent's legs and, to both Naruto and Sakura's surprise, managed to bring the teen to the ground.

"_Naruto, wait for me. I'll continue the battle inside,_" Sakura ordered. Naruto nodded briskly.

* * *

><p><em><span>Okami Soundtrack – Oni Island<span>_

Sakura stood in a purplish-black lake of liquid while black sakura petals floating from above a black moon. It had blood leaking out of its mouth.

"It ends today…Sasuke," Sakura declared to the man in front of her. He had duck-butt-shaped black hair(2), dark eyes and wore a black kimono.

"Of course…Sakura," the man responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: End of chapter!<strong>

**Maka: Here are the notes:**

**1: The British Owls are better known as Lechku and Nechku, a pair of British-looking owls.**

**2: Sasuke's hair looks like a duck butt to me, okay?**

**Phoenix: Huh...not too many notes.**

**Maka: Next time on Soul Wiggin, Sakura and Sasuke fight! Who will come out on top?**

**Soul: See ya next time.**


	11. Peaceful Day

**Phoenix: Hello, everyone!**

**Maka: This chapter is a break from the action. It's kinda filler.**

**Phoenix: Sorry I haven't been getting my chapters up lately, but my internet connection is pretty shoddy at the moment, so just bear with me, okay?**

**Prussia: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own any franchise used, referenced or mentioned in her fanfiction.**

**Phoenix: Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Peaceful Afternoon<span>_

Beauty woke to a peaceful dawn in Death City.

"Another peaceful night," she murmured, rubbing her eyes as she proceeded to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Gasser was sleeping peacefully in the infirmary, over at the DWMA. Nami kept a close eye on the white-haired weapon, worried about his health.<p>

Beauty entered the room, carrying some textbooks.

"Morning, Nami," Beauty greeted.

"Oh! Good morning, I didn't expect you to come this early," Nami greeted.

Beauty nodded and sat at Gasser's bedside.

"So, by the time Naruto and Sakura get back from their mission, Gasser should wake up, I believe," Nami estimated.

"That's good news," Beauty murmured.

_Bleach OST - Compassion_

Nami sighed. "Beauty, it's not like I'm tired of you coming every day to see Gasser, but you have to get out of this funk. It's been a few days, and you need to get back into stimulating your mind," she pointed out.

Beauty sighed. "I know, Nami, but whenever I think of Gasser…I think of my grandparents and how they suffered the same so long ago," she admitted.

"…I know it's hard. The Albarn family has always been unlucky from what I know, but you have to move on. There is still so much for you to discover, and you have all the time in the world," Nami reminded.

"And you?" Beauty asked.

Nami gave a small, sad chuckle.

"I have a job to heal those in pain. I'm older than I look, Beauty, and I don't have time to see the world anymore. Heck, I'm not even a Meister anymore. You, on the other hand, are young and have nothing to be tied down to," the orange-haired nurse pointed out.

Beauty stared at Nami, then nodded, a smile coming to her face.

"Okay," she murmured.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Shizou was passing the music room when he heard a soft melody.<p>

_Tommyheavenly26 – Paper Moon (any piano version)(1)_

The violent blonde opened the door to see Beauty playing the piano. She was playing slower than Shizou expected, but the melody sounded beautiful.

It was some time before the song ended and Beauty looked over her shoulder.

_End Music_

"Hey, Shizou-sensei," she greeted.

"How long did you know I was there?" Shizou asked, slightly impressed with Beauty's skills.

"Since the first chorus," Beauty responded.

Shizou chuckled.

"Very impressive for a grandkid of Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn. It has been said Soul was a natural genius at the piano, and I'm glad to see his skills have passed down his bloodline," he commented.

"Thanks. Shizou-sensei…how has Yugi been?" Beauty asked.

Shizou sighed. "He's a little shaken up by the whole episode, but he's doing okay," he responded.

Beauty nodded. "Back at the church, when he fought that woman…he looked like he had a sworn duty to protect me, so…I'm glad to hear he's okay," she murmured.

Shizou nodded. "I'd better go, I need to grade tests," he admitted.

Beauty nodded and Shizou left the room.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kingdom Hearts 3582 Days Soundtrack – Xion's Theme_

That night, as Beauty lay awake in her bed back at her home, she stared outside the window.

"_Even Yugi has moved on past the fight with Soi Fon. I wonder if my grandparents would be ashamed that I can't stop worrying about Gasser,_" the pinkette thought in growing shame.

Sitting up, Beauty sighed. "I'll just hang onto my feelings until Gasser wakes up. Until then, I have to remain strong," she decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: End of very short chapter!<strong>

**Maka: Here is the note:**

**1: Paper Moon, the second OP of Soul Eater. Search on Youtube for different versions of it, but I will not say I chose a definate version for this chapter.**

**Phoenix: So, next time, we get back to Sakura and Sasuke's fight! Can Sakura defeat him?**

**Prussia: Phoenix, when are you going to put the AWESOME ME in there?**

**Phoenix: Hang on, Prussia, okay? I haven't been able to watch Soul Eater lately, mainly because...**

**(Phoenix points finger at Ciel, Sebastian, Italy, Germany and Japan)**

**Phoenix: I finally get to watch Black Butler and Hetalia, and the shows are too addicting!**

**Germany: Then save the anime watching for later and start catching up on Soul Eater!**

**Maka: Okay, I'm going to end this little argument here before we lose any readers.**

**Blair: See you next time, nya~!**


	12. Author Note

Sorry, guys. Soul Wiggin is going on hiatus. No, not a permanent one, just one for a while until I get everything sorted out. I've started way too many fics for my own good right now, and as such, I'm doing fics that are top priority to me now, like Walk in the Shadows.

Plus, I was going overboard with adding in characters. When the story gets back from its hiatus, I'm only adding in characters when it's needed for them to join the story, like, as promised, Light as Asura. Yugi won't have as much signifigance once the story really gets rolling as he has in earlier chapters, and I will remove the filler chapters for the sake of not interfering with the plot and going against canon.

So, I'm sorry to all who want this to be updated, but I need to take a break from working so hard, and focus more on real life.

~Phoenix.


End file.
